Survivante
by tixilein2
Summary: <html><head></head>Version Alternative au troisième livre: Tris se fait tirer dessus mais survit et Uriah n'est pas en état de mort cérébrale… Que se passe-t-il après la révolution?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Si toi aussi tu penses que la fin du dernier livre sent le citron pas frais… _

_Enjoy!_

**Survivante**

**Chapitre 1**

_Tobias_

Je vois Cara à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle est blessée. Un large bandage recouvre une partie de sa tête, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la tristesse et la peur que je peux lire sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cara secoue le visage lentement. Ses yeux sont humides et elle ne parvient pas à cacher son émotion. Quelque chose de terrible a du se passer ici.

- Où est Tris ? je pose encore des questions et le fait que l'on ne me donne pas de réponse me rend complètement fou.

- Je suis désolée Tobias…

La réponse de Cara est à peine plus qu'un murmure. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends vraiment ce que signifie être terrifié.

- Désolée pour quoi ? s'exclame Christina. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé !

- Tris a pris la place de Caleb. Elle a survécu au sérum de mort, mais… elle s'est fait tirer dessus.

Le monde autour semble disparaître tout à coup. J'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle de mon corps. La terreur est semblable à celle que je ressens lorsque je me retrouve perché au dessus du vide, en bien pire. J'ai l'impression que j'ai cessé de respirer, mais je n'en suis pas certain. En fait, je ne suis plus sur de rien.

- Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ?

J'entends Christina hurler sa question à mes côtés. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas la force de parler. Si je pose cette question, j'obtiendrai une réponse de la part de Cara et si elle me dit que Tris est morte, tout deviendra réel. Tant que je n'ai pas de réponse, je peux prétendre que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Que tout va bien.

Comme un lâche.

- Elle est vivante. Nous l'avons installée avec Uriah. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

Lorsque Cara prononce ces mots, je sens mon cœur battre à nouveau et j'inspire profondément. C'est alors que je réalise que j'avais vraiment retenu mon souffle depuis notre arrivée.

Je n'attends pas une seconde avant de me rendre dans la chambre dans laquelle Tris est installée. Son corps est allongé sur un lit. Des tuyaux la relient à différentes machines qui l'aident à rester en vie. Un moniteur suit les battements de son cœur. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je comprends à la succession de « bips » que son rythme cardiaque est trop lent. Elle paraît si faible, si minuscule.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et sert sa main dans la mienne.

- Tris…

Je murmure son nom comme une prière. Elle ne peut pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant. Nous n'avons pas combattu si dur, endurés autant de peines, tout ça pour la perdre quand tout est sur le point de finalement s'améliorer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que, quelque part, l'univers se moque de nous. C'est une farce, une mauvaise blague. Je dois me réveiller.

Christina pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour la regarder. Des larmes coulent le long de sa joue et s'écrasent le long de sa clavicule. Derrière elle, je vois une forme familière se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Caleb.

Je me lève d'un bond sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce que je compte lui dire, mais ma rage dirige mes mouvements. Je ne fais rien pour la contrôler. Je n'ai pas _envie_ de la contrôler.

- Espèce de sombre imbécile, comment as-tu pu…

- Arrête ! s'exclame Christina en se postant entre nous deux

Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et me regarde avec dureté. Elle semble avoir compris que, si je me laisse aller maintenant, je perdrai le peu de calme qui me reste et serai vraiment capable du pire.

Je pose à nouveau mon regard sur Caleb et le dévisage avec dégoût.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, sa voix tremblante et secouée par le chagrin.

- Tu es désolé ?

Les mots de Caleb ne font qu'accentuer mon dégoût. Comment peut-il être désolé ? Tris est mourante. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire pour excuser cela.

- Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Alors tu aurais du l'empêcher de prendre ta place !

Je hurle et sens à nouveau ma colère prendre le dessus. J'ai l'impression de perdre toute capacité à penser et à me compoter de manière rationnelle. Je connais Tris mieux que quiconque. Je sais que rien ni personne n'a la capacité de la contrôler. Elle avait pris sa décision et personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Néanmoins, je décide d'ignorer ce fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être logique ou d'admettre quoi que ce soit. Tout du moins, pas avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée et tirée d'affaire.

- Dégage maintenant.

- Mais je…

- Sors ! insiste Christina en se retournant vers Caleb. Il vaut mieux pour nous tous que tu t'en ailles.

- C'est ma sœur. Je suis sa famille, j'ai le droit de rester à ses côtés.

- C'est _nous_ sa famille, déclare Christina d'une voix sombre.

Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir son appui. Je n'ai pas la force de supporter cette situation _et_ Caleb en même temps. Il s'en va sans ajouter un mot et je retourne m'installer auprès de Tris. Je me demande si elle peut nous entendre, si elle est consciente d'une manière ou d'une autre de notre présence.

Christina s'assied de l'autre côté du lit et laisse glisser ses doigts le long de l'épaule de Tris. Sa bouche forme un très léger sourire. Je ne sais pas où elle puise la force de montrer un signe de positivisme. J'en suis incapable.

- Elle va s'en sortir, déclare-t-elle en relevant le visage pour me faire face.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

- Tris n'abandonnerait pas comme ça, répond-t-elle simplement en haussant des épaules. Et puis… elle ne te laisserait pas tomber.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Christina. Tris n'a jamais été le genre de personne à attacher de la valeur à sa propre vie. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais cela n'a jamais été suffisant pour l'empêcher de se comporter avec insouciance. Je détourne mes yeux de Christina et les focalise à nouveau sur Tris. Sa poitrine se soulève très légèrement – trop légèrement – à chacune de ses respirations. Un soupire m'échappe et je ne peux dire s'il s'agit de lassitude ou de gratitude. Elle est en vie et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte. Néanmoins, je ne peux réprimer cette voix dans ma tête qui ne cesse de me répéter : _pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'elle pense à moi avant de se sacrifier pour les autres_.

Les trois jours qui passent sont un véritable enfer. Lorsque j'arrive à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir, c'est pour voir Tris mourir dans mes cauchemars. J'entends les sons stridents des machines qui la gardent en vie devenir erratiques avant de se stopper nets. Je me réveille à chaque fois en sursaut et court vers la chambre dans laquelle elle est allongée, inconsciente, pour vérifier qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir ainsi sans complètement perdre la tête.

Le sommeil ne me semble plus être une option acceptable. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir mourir encore une fois. Je décide donc d'arrêter d'essayer de dormir. Au moins, lorsque je suis éveillé, j'arrive à garder un certain contrôle sur mon esprit.

L'air chaud et humide des dortoirs m'étouffe. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et me dirige vers le couloir. Je ne sais pas où je vais et j'avance sans but à travers le bâtiment désert. J'ai l'impression de marcher perpétuellement sur une corde raide, perchée à des centaines de mètres du sol. Après quelques minutes, je me retrouve face à la porte qui mène sur le toit. Je l'ouvre et m'installe par terre contre le mur.

La nuit est fraiche et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Le vent souffle à travers la ville. Je me perds dans mes pensées lorsque le grincement de la porte me ramène à la réalité. Zeke s'avance vers moi et prend place à mes côtés. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis que nous sommes revenus de la ville. Une tension insupportable s'est installée entre nous depuis ma terrible révélation. L'espace d'un instant, cela me permet de détourner mon esprit de Tris et de ne pas penser exclusivement qu'à elle.

Un long moment s'écoule sans que Zeke ne prenne la parole. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais je ne trouve pas de mots qui puissent convenir à la situation.

- Il fait froid, déclare-t-il avec nonchalance.

Je relève le visage et le dévisage avec stupéfaction. Je m'étais attendu à des insultes, à de la colère, à n'importe quoi, mais pas à une remarque aussi inutile et vide de sens.

Zeke semble remarquer mon incrédulité et m'observe avec curiosité.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il en toute innocence.

- Ton frère et Tris sont dans le coma. Soyons honnêtes, c'est la _merde_… et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à me dire que « il fait froid » ?

Je ne saurais dire quand j'ai vu Zeke sourire pour la dernière fois. Son visage semblait froid et impassible lorsqu'il est arrivé. Pourtant, j'aperçois un léger sourire se dessiner au coin de sa bouche.

- Ta gueule, déclare-t-il en secouant le visage et en détournant son regard.

Il lève les yeux et observe les étoiles un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je voulais te parler, commence-t-il par déclarer en soupirant. La situation est très tendue depuis que nous sommes ici et avec ce qui est arrivé à Tris…

Zeke marque un temps de pose et m'observe avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le moment idéal pour le faire.

Un lourd silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. J'ai des milliers de choses à dire, mais aucune d'entre elles ne valent la peine d'être verbalisées maintenant. C'est Zeke qui est venu pour me parler et je décide de le laisser faire.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Sa déclaration me laisse sans voix. Je retourne mon regard vers lui et le dévisage sans savoir quoi répondre. Je mérite de la colère, pas de l'acceptation.

- Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, ajoute-t-il avec fermeté. Uriah a fait un choix. Tris a fait un choix. Tu ne peux pas leur enlever ça.

- J'aurais du être là pour les protéger.

Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre et cette déclaration m'échappe. Tant pis, je ne regrette pas de l'avouer. Je me sens coupable pour Uriah et pour Tris. Au fond, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

- Je n'étais pas là non plus pour mon frère, ajoute-t-il pour faire suite à ma remarque. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! je m'exclame avec conviction.

Et je le pense. S'il y a bien une personne qui n'est pas coupable d'avoir commis la moindre erreur, c'est Zeke. Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Uriah.

- Pourtant, je n'étais pas là. J'aurais potentiellement pu le protéger, ajoute-t-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Très bien, commente-t-il en hochant la tête. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire en quoi tout cela est différent pour toi ?

Je comprends enfin ce que Zeke essaie de faire. Il ne se sent pas coupable et il n'est pas en train de se confesser à moi pour se libérer de sa culpabilité. Il veut me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas plus coupable que lui de ce qui arrive à Uriah et Tris.

- La vie est tout un tas de choses. Elle peut être pénible, longue ou alors même courte, joyeuse, stimulante ou insupportable. Mais il y a une chose que la vie n'est _pas_.

J'observe mon meilleur ami avec curiosité.

- Elle n'est pas juste, conclut-il avec assurance. Alors arrête de vouloir prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce monde. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute et il est inutile de vouloir te cacher derrière de la culpabilité pour éviter le vrai problème : mon frère et ta copine pourraient mourir et ça fait chier.

- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à me sentir mieux.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mieux, répond-t-il avec franche honnêteté. Je le dis parce que c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous, mais la tension qui avait pris le contrôle de notre amitié a disparu. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est une douleur lancinante et le vent qui parcourt la ville sans relâche.

- Maintenant, poursuit-il en insistant sur ses mots. J'ai également dit qu'il faisait froid. Et ça aussi, je le pensais, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Je le suis jusqu'à la porte qui mène à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avant de retourner à l'intérieur, Zeke se retourne et me regarde avec insistance. Maintenant que la lumière éclaire son visage, je peux lire avec clarté les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux. Les mêmes que celles qu'il peut également voir sur mon visage.

- Toi et moi, ça va. D'accord ?

Cette déclaration est simple, mais elle porte un message très fort. Je hoche du visage sans rien dire et je sais qu'il comprend. Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers les étages inférieurs, où se situe la chambre de Tris et Uriah ainsi que les dortoirs.

Le soleil est presque levé lorsque le bruit d'une alarme strident s'élève dans les couloirs. Elle provient de plus loin et ne suffit pas à réveiller tout le monde dans le dortoir, mais elle est suffisamment bruyante pour réveiller Zeke qui ne dormait pas profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demande-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes, les yeux encore mi-clos.

Je secoue la tête et me lève pour me sortir de dortoir. Zeke est juste derrière moi lorsqu'une femme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage est illuminé et plein d'excitation.

- Suivez-moi, déclare-t-elle.

Immédiatement, je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle nous amène dans la chambre de Tris et Uriah. S'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'aurait pas affiché cette mine réjouie. Se peut-il donc que…

Alors que j'entre dans la chambre, je ne peux masquer ma déception. Tris est toujours immobile. Uriah a les yeux ouverts, par contre. Zeke se précipite à ses côtés et me pousse hors de son chemin. Son frère est vivant et c'est un soulagement pour nous tous. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il va s'en sortir, mais mon sentiment contient également une part d'égoïsme. Je n'aurai jamais à me reprocher sa mort. S'il nous avait quitté, j'aurais porté cette responsabilité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, même si Zeke semble ne pas penser que je sois responsable de ce qui est arrivé à son frère.

Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement, puis je dirige mon regard vers Tris. J'observe sa poitrine se soulever doucement à chacune de ses respirations et m'accroche à cela pour me convaincre qu'elle est bien en vie et qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Des médecins s'affèrent autour du lit d'Uriah. Cette chambre qui était si calme depuis des jours est tout à coup plongée dans l'agitation et le désordre. Des voix s'élèvent de tous les côtés. La vie reprend sa place et une énergie sans pareille semble s'emparer de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans la pièce. Enfin, toutes les personnes, sauf Tris. Et moi.

Je m'assieds sur le bord de son lit et prend sa main dans la mienne. Après un court moment d'agitation, Uriah est emmené hors de la chambre pour effectuer des examens. Tout l'énergie est l'agitation disparaissent en un éclair. Le silence n'est brisé que par les moniteurs reliés à Tris et au son de sa respiration. Le masque relié à son visage l'aide à respirer et amplifie le son de chacune de ses inspirations.

Une part très sombre de moi est amère. J'ose à peine y penser et me l'avouer est pénible, mais je ne peux me cacher la vérité... Si j'avais pu avoir le contrôle sur cette situation, si j'avais pu _choisir_ qui pouvait vivre ou rester dans le coma… j'aurais réveillé Tris, pas Uriah.

J'essaie de repousser ces sombres pensées au plus profond de moi-même et je m'allonge contre Tris en gardant sa main entre les miennes.

- Je t'en supplie réveille-toi…

Je murmure ces mots en fermant les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que, quelque part, elle est consciente de ma présence.

Le bruit lent et calme de sa respiration me berce. Allongé à ses côtés, je me sens apaisé. Je pense pouvoir peut-être trouver le sommeil. Sa présence apaise mes craintes et les sons produits par ses moniteurs me confirment qu'elle est bien en vie.

Je perds le fil de mes pensées et arrive finalement à m'endormir.

Le soleil brille lorsque je me réveille. Je me suis endormi à l'aube et je ne sais dire quelle heure il est maintenant. Au fond, ça m'est complétement égal. Néanmoins, je suis encore épuisé. J'aurais également que le calme que Tris m'apporte me permette de dormir plus longtemps. Je garde mes yeux fermés avec l'espoir de me rendormir, lorsque tout à coup je sens une légère pression contre ma main.

En fait, je suis encore probablement encore en train de rêver. Tris me sert la main. Elle est vivante et en sécurité. Tout cela est terminé et ne sera désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et les bips des moniteurs s'agiter.

Tobias… j'entends mon nom prononcé d'une voix enrouée et tremblante.

Tris est vivante. Tris est…

Tris est _réveillée_.

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face aux siens. Elle me regarde avec insistance malgré sa fatigue et son état de faiblesse.

Je fais un bond et me redresse. J'aimerais parler, mais ma voix semble rester coincée au fond de ma gorge et je suis incapable de parler. J'aimerais l'embrasser, mais son masque de respiration me fait obstacle et j'ai trop peur de l'enlever.

- Tobias… tu me fais mal, ajoute-t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi faible.

Je réalise alors que je sers sa main très fermement. Trop fermement. Je la relâche soudain comme si elle était devenue brûlante, horrifié que je puisse lui faire du mal.

Il me faut une seconde pour reprendre mes esprits. Elle est vivante. Elle est réveillée. Je m'approche à nouveau d'elle et colle mon front contre le sien.

- Tris, je…

Les mots sortent de ma bouche, sans que je sache vraiment ce que je vais dire.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue.

Et c'est vrai. J'ose à peine le dire, mais il m'est arrivé de croire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Tris ne répond pas tout de suite. Je peux voir qu'il est encore pénible de parler et que sa gorge lui fait mal.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, déclare-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

A ces mots, mon cœur sursaute dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais la croire. J'aimerais _tellement_ me dire que c'est vrai, que tout ira bien et qu'elle restera toujours auprès de moi. Pourtant, je sais que c'est faux. Elle s'est retrouvée face à un choix et elle a préféré se sacrifier pour son frère. Je connais Tris par cœur et je sais que vouloir sauver les autres est dans sa nature. Néanmoins, face à ce choix, elle ne m'a pas considéré du tout. Que serait-il advenu de moi si elle n'avait pas survécu ? A-t-elle seulement pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir, à l'atroce souffrance que cela me causerait si elle mourait ?

Je connais bien la réponse à ces questions. Non, Tris n'a pas pensé à cette possibilité et elle n'a pas pensé à moi non plus. Elle a considéré le bien des autres avant de considérer le mien. Elle a voulu sauver son frère sans penser que cela pourrait me détruire, _moi_.

J'essaie de repousser ces sombres pensées au plus profond de mon esprit. Tris est vivante et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Tris_

Je m'accroche tant bien que mal à mes cannes avec l'espoir de traverser la salle de rééducation d'un bout à l'autre sans l'aide de personne. Voilà maintenant deux semaines que je me suis réveillée, mais je suis loin d'être au bout de mes peines. Ma rémission est lente et pénible.

Je me concentre sur chacun de mes mouvements et retiens ma respiration tandis que j'essaie de me déplacer avec une fluidité plus que douteuse.

- Tu n'es pas censée en faire trop, tu te souviens ?

J'entends la voix de Tobias me rappeler _encore_ d'être prudente. Il a été à mes côtés depuis le début, faisant face à chacune des phases de ma rééducation avec courage et patience. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais je ne peux ignorer les regards froids qu'il me lance parfois. Il prétend que tout va bien entre nous et que je me fais des idées. Il ment, évidemment. Je le connais suffisamment bien maintenant pour comprendre quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ma réponse est également un mensonge. Je sens la douleur remonter le long de mon bras gauche, comme si elle tentait de prendre le contrôle sur moi. Pourquoi faillait-il que je me fasse tirer dessus au niveau de la jambe _et_ du bras ? J'ai l'impression d'être totalement inutile. Chacun de mes mouvements est un défi à relever.

J'entends Tobias soupirer. Parce qu'il sait que je mens, ou parce qu'il ne supporte plus de me soutenir dans cette rééducation ? Je ne saurais trop dire, mais il est certain que quelque chose ne va pas et je sais que nous allons finir par devoir aborder ce sujet.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il pose sa main au niveau de ma taille et se positionne à ma droite pour supporter une partie de mon poids tandis que je me reconcentre sur mes jambes. Son contact m'électrise immédiatement. Il ne m'a presque pas touché depuis mon réveil. Au début, je pensais qu'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je pouvais le comprendre ! Avec toutes mes cicatrices et les bleus qui recouvraient mon corps, il y avait de quoi l'effrayer. Les jours ont passé, puis les semaines. Les bleus ont disparu, mais pas sa peur de me toucher. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à comprendre que son motif pour rester éloigné de moi était tout autre.

- Merci.

Je murmure à peine ce mot en gardant mes yeux fixés sur lui. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend que je le remercie _d'enfin_ accepter d'être proche de moi, ou s'il pense que je le remercie de m'aider à marcher ?

- Tobias…

Je prononce son nom avec difficulté puis réalise que je ne sais pas comment continuer. Nous n'avons jamais été très doué pour communiquer. Nos problèmes n'ont rien à voir avec nos sentiments. J'ai simplement l'impression de ne pas savoir comment parler avec lui.

- Oui ? demande-t-il, ses yeux maintenant emplis de curiosité.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

C'est la seule question que je peux me résoudre à poser. Elle ne m'engage pas sur un terrain dangereux mais permet tout de même de briser le silence entre nous. Tobias semble amusé de ma question.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait tirer dessus, déclare-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

C'est tout lui. Il ne répond pas vraiment à ma question et arrive à éviter le sujet. Je sens une immense frustration monter en moi alors que nous atteignons enfin le mur opposé de la salle de rééducation. Tobias m'aide à m'installer sur le siège qui longe la paroi et s'assied à mes côtés. Il ne me touche plus. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi loin de lui.

- Tu as fait des progrès.

- Je sais. Ça ne va pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais je me sens mieux.

- Rien n'est jamais assez rapide et assez intrépide pour toi, répond-t-il avec amertume.

En entendant ces mots, mon cœur se resserre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Chaque jour, Tobias s'éloigne plus de moi. Chacune de ses phrases ne fait que me confirmer qu'il m'en veut et qu'il est encore en colère contre moi. Evidemment, je sais _pourquoi_ il est dans cet état. Il m'en veut d'avoir risqué ma vie pour sauver celle de Caleb. Il m'en veut parce qu'il aimerait que je sois plus prudente.

J'aimerais en discuter avec lui, mais j'ai peur d'aborder le sujet. Tobias ne m'a jamais vraiment effrayé, même lorsqu'il était mon instructeur durant l'initiation aux Audacieux. Non, ce qui me fait peur, c'est d'entendre les choses qu'il pourrait me dire. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent tous. Je passe la journée à travailler mon programme de récupération. Tobias passe la journée à essayer de me soutenir et à prétendre que tout va bien. Lorsqu'il m'annonce qu'il doit retourner en ville avec Christina et Zeke pour récupérer des vivres et du matériel, je suis presque soulagée. Je sais que cette mission est sans danger et qu'il sera de retour d'ici quelques jours. Peut-être que passer du temps loin l'un de l'autre peut nous faire du bien.

Je marche avec Tobias jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment où Zeke et Christina sont déjà en train de l'attendre. Tandis que nous marchons, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au temps où il était difficile de nous garder éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de cinq minutes. Je me souviens que nous ne marchions jamais côte à côte sans qu'il me prenne la main. Aujourd'hui, Tobias ne m'a pas encore touchée. Il ne m'a même pas embrassée pour me dire bonjour ce matin.

Nous atteignons les escaliers de l'entrée principale sans dire un mot. Tobias se retourne pour me faire face avant de partir. Il se situe deux marches plus bas que moi et nos visages sont à la même hauteur. J'ai des milliers de choses à lui dire, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment adéquat pour avoir une discussion.

- Tu vas me manquer.

Je murmure ces mots avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Il semble ne plus vouloir me toucher, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je le serre contre moi et, à mon plus grand soulagement, il me rend mon étreinte.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, répond-t-il, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Fais attention à toi.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien !

Je réponds avec fermeté et espère réussir à le rassurer. Il semble vraiment inquiet.

- Et puis, Uriah est là pour veiller sur moi !

J'ajoute cela en faisant un signe du visage pour le désigner. Il se tient aux côtés de son frère, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je ne sais pas si ça doit vraiment me rassurer, répond-t-il, un sourire au coin de lèvres.

L'espace d'un instant, j'observe Tobias sans dire un mot. Il sourit. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire, c'est lorsque je me suis réveillée de mon coma. Je ne l'avais pas vu heureux depuis ce moment. L'excitation de mon réveil s'est peu à peu dissipée et a laissé place à la rancœur et à la colère.

- Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible, ajoute-t-il, à nouveau sérieux.

Tobias me relâche et se détourne de moi pour rejoindre Zeke et Christina. Je reste où je suis, incapable de bouger et de prononcer le moindre mot. Nous en sommes donc arrivés au point où Tobias ne m'embrasse même plus avant de partir en mission. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je décide de me concentrer pour les réprimer. Je vais puiser de la force dans la colère qui se propage maintenant dans tout mon être et réussit à vaincre mon envie de pleurer. Comment _ose-t-il_ me rejeter de cette façon ? Mon problème ne vient pas seulement de son attitude lunatique mais aussi – surtout – de son refus catégorique de vouloir parler avec moi.

J'observe Tobias, Zeke et Christina s'éloigner du complexe sans dire un mot. Ma colère est fulgurante et me cloue sur place. Je serre mes poings et sent la douleur remonter le long de mon bras pour atteindre la plaie encore ouverte laissée par la balle que j'ai reçue. Cette douleur est connue, familière. Elle est bien plus facile à supporter que celle provoquée par Tobias.

Uriah s'approche de moi silencieusement et pose sa main doucement sur mon épaule. Ce contact me ramène à la réalité. Je m'adoucie immédiatement et je tourne mon visage pour lui faire face. Il y a quelque chose d'apaisant dans ses yeux.

- Allez viens, demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Allons nous changer les idées.

Je suis Uriah sans dire un mot. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Il y a des gens avec qui je ne sais pas communiquer, comme Tobias. Et puis il y en a d'autres avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour réussir à me faire comprendre, comme Uriah.

Il m'amène dans la cuisine du complexe. Elle est déserte à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est occupé. Certains sont en mission, d'autres en réunion. D'autres encore aident à reconstruire des quartiers défavorisés. Les combats ont cessé, mais la révolution commence à peine. Le système des factions est en cours de révision, les barrières tombent et bientôt un nouveau système sera mis en place. Pour le moment, je ne prends part à rien de tout cela. J'ai donné suffisamment pour cette cause. Elle a failli me coûter la vie et semble bien parti pour me coûter ma relation également.

Cette pensée envoie une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tobias s'est montré très froid avec moi depuis mon réveil. L'idée que nous puissions nous séparer ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant, mais je commence à le craindre.

Je secoue ma tête vivement et chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Le moment est mal choisi pour me laisser aller à mes peurs. Nous avons survécu à une guerre, Tobias ne me quitterait pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble.

Je m'installe sur un tabouret face au comptoir de la cuisine et regarde Uriah fouiller la cuisine de fond en comble à la recherche de nourriture. Tout dans son attitude n'est que légèreté. J'aimerais avoir son optimisme et sa capacité à toujours voir le meilleur chez les gens.

- Eh bien je te propose du riz, déclare-t-il, la tête plongée au fond d'un placard. Où… du riz ! ajoute-t-il en riant.

- C'est gentil de me laisser le choix !

Uriah se détourne du placard, un petit sac brun dans les mains.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a ma grande, répond-t-il en haussant des épaules. Ce n'est quand même pas une Altruiste qui va s'en plaindre ?

Je souris et me mordille la lèvre en repensant à ce terme. Altruiste. Il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps, cette faction et ses valeurs avaient dirigé ma vie. Cette époque me parait si lointaine que j'ai l'impression que tous ces souvenirs appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre.

Uriah verse le contenu du sac dans une grande casserole remplie d'eau. Il se tourne ensuite vers le réfrigérateur et en sort un sac contenant ce qui semble être un assortiment de légumes. Il s'installe sur le tabouret en face du mien et commence à couper des carottes. Je l'observe sans dire un mot.

- Tu vois, ce qui est important quand on coupe des carottes, c'est de bien faire attention à retirer le bout de chaque côté. C'est meilleur comme ça, déclare-t-il tout en coupant le légume.

- Intéressant.

Je hoche lentement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoute, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour tenir une discussion. Des images de Tobias me reviennent en mémoire. Je vois ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait en me suivant sur la grande roue. Je le vois essayant de faire face à ses peurs lorsqu'il m'avait invité à le suivre, affrontant ses quatre pires cauchemars. Je le revois me serrer contre lui et me dire qu'il serait ma famille à partir de maintenant. Et puis, finalement, je le vois s'éloigner de moi tout à l'heure. Son regard était vide. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère contre moi, mais je ne l'avais jamais encore vu sans émotions. Au fond, je dois avouer que c'est _ça_ qui me terrifie le plus.

- Non, Tris !

La voix de Uriah me ramène à la réalité. Mes yeux jusque là perdus dans le vague se reconcentrent sur lui.

- On s'en fout complètement de savoir comment couper des carottes ! Tu peux prétendre que tout va bien avec les autres et faire croire à Quatre que tu es heureuse, mais tu ne vas pas me convaincre que tout va bien. En tout cas, pas en me disant que couper des carottes est « intéressant » !

Un rire m'échappe et je dois avouer que cela me fait du bien. Pourquoi est-il toujours si facile de parler à Uriah et si difficile de m'ouvrir à Tobias ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir sans avoir été honnête. Au fond, c'est probablement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

- _Il_ est en colère contre moi.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour verbaliser mes émotions. Cette déclaration n'expose qu'une infime partie du problème, mais c'est un bon début.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? demande Uriah, toujours occupé à couper ses carottes.

- J'ai risqué ma vie et il n'aime pas que je le fasse.

Uriah relève le visage de ses légumes pour me faire face et m'observe avec attention. Son expression semble mêler la surprise et la curiosité.

- Et c'est tout ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvue. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose. Tout allait très bien avant que je me fasse tirer dessus.

- Oui, je réponds en haussant des épaules. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre.

- Eh bien, Quatre est… quels sont les mots justes ? C'est… c'est un emmerdeur ! déclare-t-il, en souriant, toujours avec légèreté. Il est têtu et parfois impulsif, mais dans tous les cas, il n'est pas idiot et dépourvu de logique. J'ai donc de la peine à imaginer que vous puissiez en arriver là juste parce que tu as fait quelque chose qu'il désapprouve.

- En arriver là ? je demande, incrédule. Et tu pourrais me dire où nous sommes ?

Je pose la question en ressent un poids très lourd peser au fond de mon estomac. Mes préoccupations de tout à l'heure reviennent me hanter et je me bats à nouveau pour chasser les idées sombres qui menacent de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

- Tris, tout le monde voit que quelque chose ne va pas. L'atmosphère est si froide quand vous êtes ensemble que l'on s'attend à voir tomber de la neige à tout moment.

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde avec un certain humour.

- Tes métaphores sont super nulles.

- On s'en fout de mes métaphores. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, répond-t-il avec fermeté.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Seulement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait pousser Tobias à m'ignorer et à me repousser comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. Tout allait bien avant mon accident. Je ne cesse de chercher des explications, mais chaque scénario me semble totalement invraisemblable. Je pense à sa mère et à l'influence qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur lui, mais je ne peux imaginer qu'elle soit la cause de tout cela. Je pense à la peur de me blesser en étant trop proche de moi, mais mes bleus et mes cicatrices disparaissent peu à peu et au lieu de s'améliorer, la situation semble se dégrader. Non, il ne s'agit de pas de cela non plus. Je me perds dans mes pensées et cherche une explication logique au casse-tête qu'est devenu ma vie lorsque la voix de Uriah me sort de mes rêveries.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui poser la question ?

- J'ai… abordé le sujet.

- J'imagine donc que ça veut dire non ?

Je soupire longuement et baisse les yeux tristement. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais Uriah me force à me poser les bonnes questions. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

- Nous avons un peu de peine à communiquer.

Cette fois, il ne répond rien. Le riz est prêt. Je descends de mon tabouret et fais le tour du comptoir pour venir l'aider à servir le repas. Le silence s'installe entre nous et, tandis que nous mangeons, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot. Cependant, ce calme n'est pas lourd ou pesant. Au contraire, il est apaisant et me fait du bien.

Des écrans dans la salle commune diffusent des images de la ville. On peut y voir des leaders des différentes factions, ainsi que les sans factions. De nombreuses réunions ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines. Un nouvel ordre est en train de se mettre en place. Le système des factions allait être complètement aboli, mais beaucoup s'y sont opposés. La population a peur. Je peux le lire sur le visage des gens, tandis que des images défilent sur les écrans. Une part de moi peut le comprendre. Nous avons vécu toute notre vie avec ce système. Le perdre tout à coup est très troublant. Comme organiser la société, si ce n'est comme nous l'avons toujours fait ?

Ce point était resté sans réponse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les différents leaders des factions ont voté et se sont mis d'accord pour garder les factions. Elles ne seront plus fermées et chacun sera libre d'aller et de venir d'une faction à l'autre, mais elles seront conservées pour maintenir l'ordre dans la société. A la place d'être des clans stériles, elles seront plutôt des communautés de gens qui se réunissent afin d'œuvrer pour le bon fonctionnement de la société.

- Tu en penses quoi ? me demande Uriah sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Je réponds sans hésiter et ma réponse est sincère. Un monde sans faction ne serait pas idéal, ou tout du moins par pour le moment. Nous devons nous appuyer sur les choses que nous connaissons et bâtir sur une base solide pour reconstruire une société meilleure. Sans la peur et les manipulations, je pense que ce nouveau système peut fonctionner.

Nous continuons à regarder les images défiler et écoutons les commentaires qui reportent les décisions prisent par ce qui se nomme désormais « le Conseil ». Il s'agit d'un comité regroupant deux leaders représentant chaque faction. Ensemble, ils dirigent la ville et aucune faction n'a plus d'importance qu'une autre. Les sans factions sont également inclus dans le Conseil et sont également représentés par deux délégués.

La voix continue et expose les autres décisions qui ont été prises. Finalement, une information retient mon attention. Le Conseil recherche des volontaires pour s'aventurer au-delà du monde connu et rechercher d'autres villes. Ils désirent étendre le nouveau système plus loin que toutes les frontières afin de réunifier le pays. Cette idée m'attire plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. L'idée d'explorer le monde et de découvrir de nouvelles choses a quelque chose de très excitant.

- Tu retournerais vivre chez les Audacieux ? je demande en me tournant pour observer Uriah.

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement, déclare-t-il en haussant des épaules. Mais, peut-être pas tout de suite. J'aimerais… voir autre chose. Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens, mais l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux endroits m'appelle étrangement.

Je continue de l'observer en souriant. Uriah et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis mon réveil. Nous sommes tous les deux en convalescence et nous tenons compagnie pendant que tous les autres sont occupés. Ce temps m'a permis de réaliser que nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il a toujours été l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais je réalise maintenant à quel point il est important pour moi. Uriah sait me rendre le sourire là où tous les autres échouent.

- Ma grande, les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, déclare-t-il en regardant la montre qui est accroché contre le mur.

Il se lève et s'étire en baillant.

- Je vais aller me reposer avant que Zeke ne revienne. Tu devrais peut-être faire de même. Souviens-toi que tu dois avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un. Par quelqu'un, j'entends Quatre. Par discussion, j'entends parler de ce qui te préoccupe. Et cela n'inclue pas le débat sur la manière de couper des carottes.

Encore une fois, son commentaire me redonne le sourire. J'aimerais que toutes les discussions avec Tobias soient aussi faciles que celles avec Uriah. Alors qu'il quitte la pièce, je me laisse retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant. Je ferme les yeux et commence à jouer tous les scénarios possibles de discussion que je pourrais avec Tobias dès son retour. Aucun d'entre eux ne me semblent satisfaisant et tous présagent une dispute que je n'ai pas envie de déclencher.

Mes pensées dérivent jusqu'à ce que je m'épuise. Finalement, installée sur un vieux fauteuil, j'arrive enfin à trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Tobias_

Je suis épuisé. Pas seulement à cause de notre mission, pas seulement parce que j'ai du revoir ma mère et faire face à des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas affronter, mais aussi à cause de _Tris_. Elle n'est pas retournée en ville avec nous, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la chasser de mon esprit.

D'habitude, penser à elle est agréable, apaisant. Elle m'a toujours aidé à affronter mes peurs et les côtés les plus sombres de ma personnalité. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus cet effet sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux événements des dernières semaines et je revisite ces souvenirs comme je le faisais avec mon paysage de peur. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de masochiste là-dedans, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Tris, que j'aime plus que tout au monde, a risqué sa vie et failli mourir pour _Caleb_. C'est son frère, certes, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui l'a trahie encore et encore, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pensé à elle ou à son bien-être. Tris était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, mais elle n'était pas capable de rester en sécurité pour _moi_. Elle était prête à jeter toute possibilité d'un futur ensemble pour sauver un frère qui ne l'aimera jamais autant que moi.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Elle est en vie, c'est ce qui compte. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait pas survécu. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle. Comment a-t-elle osé me faire une chose pareille ? A-t-elle seulement pensé à moi avant de décider de sacrifier sa vie ? A quoi ressemblera notre avenir si elle prend des décisions aussi impulsives sans jamais me prendre en considération ?

Je secoue lentement la tête et essaie de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. J'aime cette fille plus que tout au monde. Elle a survécu. Cela devrait me suffire.

Alors que j'entre dans le complexe, j'aperçois Uriah assis sur les escaliers. Il se lève et s'avance pour saluer son frère. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indique que Tris n'est pas dans le hall d'entrée.

- Elle est dans la salle de repos, me dit Uriah en souriant.

Je déteste le fait qu'il sache où elle se trouve et qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Ce sentiment est néanmoins totalement illogique : il vient juste de me dire où elle se trouve, il était probablement avec elle plus tôt dans la journée et il lui a tenu compagnie en notre absence. Cela n'a rien d'anormal ou de suspect. Pourquoi cela me dérange-t-il tellement ? Et pourquoi le sourire de Uriah est-il si agaçant ?

Je ne réponds pas et monte rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Tris à l'étage. Elle dort sur un fauteuil, ses jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Il y a si peu de place qu'il semble étonnant qu'un être humain puisse s'y endormir confortablement, mais Tris est suffisamment petite pour le faire. Je m'assieds sur la table basse située à sa gauche et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Ce contact suffit à la tirer hors de son sommeil. Elle ouvre les yeux et m'observe un instant sans rien dire. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

C'est la vérité. J'aurais été heureux de la regarder dormir encore un moment. D'abord, parce qu'elle a besoin de repos suite à son opération. Ensuite, parce qu'il est devenu difficile pour nous de communiquer et que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- Comment s'est passée la mission ?

_Mal_. Je soupire et hausse des épaules. La mission s'est bien déroulée, mais revoir mes parents et passer mon temps à ressasser ma colère contre Tris n'était pas particulièrement plaisant.

- Il n'y a eu aucun problème avec la mission. Marcus a quitté la ville.

J'ajoute cette information sans qu'elle me le demande, mais je ressens le besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

- Et où est-ce qu'il est allé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est loin maintenant.

Ma réponse est plus sèche que je ne le voulais, mais je n'essaie pas de cacher mes émotions. Tris sait très bien ce que Marcus m'inspire, il serait inutile de vouloir le lui cacher.

- Ils sont en train de mettre en place un nouveau système de factions pour la ville.

- Oui, j'ai vu une annonce à ce sujet ! déclare Tris en se redressant en position assise sur son fauteuil.

- Ma mère et Joanna font partie du groupe qui essaie de remettre de l'ordre en ville.

Tris ne me pose pas de questions. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a toujours été curieuse et n'a jamais évité des questions par peur de me brusquer. Nous n'avons pas échangé la moindre information pertinente depuis son opération. J'arrive à peine à me souvenir de l'époque où nous avions décidé d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Je vais aller aider le reste du groupe à décharger la marchandise.

Je me lève et la regarde dans les yeux. Son regard semble vide. Je ne vois ni joie, ni tristesse, ni colère. A cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression de faire face à une complète étrangère. Pour la première fois, je ne saurais absolument pas dire à quoi elle pense.

- Je te verrai tout à l'heure au repas?

Elle hoche lentement de la tête, ses yeux glaciales et vides. Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, je me dirige vers la cour où se trouve un camion rempli de marchandises. Zeke et Christina sont déjà en train de vider les caisses que nous avons ramenées.

Je les aide sans dire un mot. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de parler et ils l'ont probablement remarqué. Zeke me jette des regards accusateurs. La discussion que nous avons eue hier me revient en mémoire.

- Quoi ?

Le ton de ma voix est froid, mais je ne fais rien pour cacher ma colère. Tris m'énerve. Zeke m'énerve. Ces stupides caisses m'énervent.

- Rien, répond-t-il avec plus de tact. Tu sais déjà très bien ce que j'en pense.

Il y a du reproche dans sa voix. Je sais que la situation ne pourra pas durer ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il fait nuit quand nous terminons de décharger toute la marchandise du camion. Je suis épuisé mais cette activité a eu le mérite d'occuper mon esprit une partie de l'après-midi. Lorsque nous entrons dans la cafétéria, Tris est déjà installée à une table avec Uriah. Je _déteste_ les voir ensemble. Pourquoi est-il si facile pour elle de sourire et d'être heureuse avec lui? Pourquoi est-il si difficile de l'être avec moi ?

Je m'assieds à côté de Tris et fait de mon mieux pour sourire.

- Je vais retourner en ville d'ici quelques jours, déclare Christina. Je ne supporte plus de vivre ici.

- C'est vrai que le lieu est un peu… glauque, commente Uriah, son sourire toujours aussi insupportable.

- Tu vas retourner vivre chez les Audacieux ? demande Tris.

Sa voix attire tout à coup mon attention. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de nos projets. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous pouvons nous installer où nous le désirons et enfin vivre une vie _normale_. Cette idée m'amène un peu de réconfort.

- Oui, probablement, répondit Christina. Je ne saurais pas où aller sinon ! Retourner chez les Sincères ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

- Mais ta famille est là-bas, commente Tris.

- Oui, mais les factions sont ouvertes désormais. Je pourrais les voir aussi souvent que l'envie m'en prendra. Choisir l'endroit où nous allons vivre, c'est choisir ce que nous voulons _faire_ de notre vie. Les Audacieux seront toujours en charge de la défense de la ville et je pense que c'est le domaine qui me correspond plus.

Sa réponse me fait réfléchir. Je considérerais probablement la même option. J'ai aimé vivre chez les Audacieux, même si j'avais considéré quitter cet endroit à la fin. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, les choses seront différentes.

- Il y a toujours la possibilité de partir ! déclare Tris, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Comment ça ?

C'est la première fois que je prends la parole depuis le début de la discussion.

- Des équipes sont envoyées à travers le pays pour entrer en contact avec les autres villes et nous unifier.

- Et alors ?

Une fois de plus, ma voix est plus dure qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Tant pis ! Je suis en colère et tout le monde le sait. Tris et moi devions parler depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire, mais ce sujet aura au moins le mérite d'ouvrir une discussion entre nous.

Je regarde Tris avec insistance et j'ai une fois de plus l'impression de faire face à une étrangère. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu autant dégénérer ? En est-on arrivé au point où nous faisons des projets chacun de notre côté sans en parler ?

- Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'il serait intéressant de découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Et puis, c'est une occupation qui est utile pour la société.

_Utile pour la société_. Je repasse ces mots dans mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle met encore le bien-être des autres avant le nôtre. Je reste silencieux tout le reste du repas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un scandale devant les autres et je sais que notre discussion doit avoir lieu en privé.

Une fois que nous avons terminé notre repas, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers les dortoirs. Alors que nous marchons, je prends la main de Tris dans la mienne. Ce contact envoie de l'électricité le long de mon bras. Depuis quand ne nous sommes-nous pas touchés ? Tris relève le visage et me regarde, un léger sourire sur son visage. Comme j'aimerais que les choses soient faciles. A cet instant, je voudrais prétendre que tout va bien, que nous allons simplement aller nous coucher et que je vais la sérer dans mes bras jusqu'à demain matin.

- Viens avec moi.

Elle me suit sans objection. Nous prenons le corridor de gauche et nous dirigeons vers une autre chambre. Je réalise alors que nous avons dormi ici ensemble il y a quelques semaines.

Tris relâche ma main et observe la pièce sans dire un mot. Elle semble troublée. Je décide de prendre la parole en premier.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle redirige ses yeux vers moi et me regarde avec mélancolie.

- Je n'en sais rien, répond-t-elle, sa voix plus dure que d'habitude. A toi de me le dire. Tu refuses de me parler et tu m'évites depuis que je me suis réveillée.

- Je ne t'évite pas.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent et je peux voir à son regard que je ne l'ai pas convaincue. Elle croise ses bras autour de sa poitrine et soupire avec agacement.

- Si tu ne veux pas être honnête avec moi et me parler de ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ?

Je baisse les yeux et ne répond pas immédiatement. En effet, je ne _veux_ pas en parler. Il y a cependant une différence entre ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire. Tris prend mon silence pour un refus de me livrer et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Je la retiens par le bras et elle se retourne pour me faire face. J'ai l'impression de voir des flammes dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la place de Caleb ?

Je prononce ces mots sans même avoir l'impression de parler. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé d'avoir posé la question ou si je me sens encore plus mal de l'avoir fait.

- _Pardon _?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, je réponds d'un ton plus calme.

- C'est mon frère ! s'exclame-t-elle, exaspérée. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber !

- Mais tu pouvais me laisser tomber _moi_ pour le sauver ?

- Te laisser… mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La colère de Tris semble s'amplifier à chacun de ses mots. Je peux lire sur son visage qu'elle est surprise et qu'elle ne se doutait pas de tout cela.

- Je ne t'ai _pas_ laissé tomber ! Je suis là, avec toi.

- Mais tu aurais pu ne pas l'être. As-tu seulement pensé à moi lorsque tu as pris cette décision ?

- Evidemment ! se défend-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Vraiment ? Et dis-moi, puisque tu sembles y avoir réfléchi, as-tu considéré la possibilité que tu puisses ne pas t'en sortir vivante ?

- Je _suis_ vivante, tranche-t-elle avec colère.

- Mais tu aurais pu y rester !

Je cris ces mots qui sont restés enfouis au fond de moi au cours de dernières semaines. Tris est vivante et je n'ose pas imaginer un monde où elle ne le serait pas. Il n'empêche qu'elle a pris un énorme risque et que je ne suis pas une raison suffisante de la garder en vie.

- Mais je suis là. Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, déclare-t-elle, sa voix plus calme qu'avant.

- Le problème ? je répète, incapable de concevoir qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre mon point de vue. Tu te fiches complètement des conséquences de tes actes. Rien n'a changé ! Tu penses aux autres et tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie à la moindre occasion pour une noble cause. Par contre, tu es incapable d'imaginer rester en sécurité parce que _moi_ j'ai besoin de toi.

Voilà.

Je l'ai dit.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? demande-t-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Tris a tout à coup l'air très vulnérable. Je ressens un besoin pratiquement irrépressible de la serrer dans mes bras. Il est presque physiquement douloureux de rester éloigné d'elle. Cependant, je décide de résister. Je suis en colère et nous devons avoir cette discussion. Je hoche donc lentement de la tête et baisse les yeux, incapable de continuer à fixer les siens.

- Tout à l'heure au repas, tu as parlé de ce que tu voulais faire maintenant que les conflits ont cessé. Je n'étais même pas au courant de tes projets. En fait, je n'en fais même pas parti.

Prononcer ces mots me brise le cœur, mais ils n'en sont pas moins vrais. J'ai l'impression de faire face à une étrangère.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un projet ! C'est simplement… une idée. J'en ai parlé avec Uriah et…

- Eh bien dans ce cas tout va bien ! Si tu en as parlé avec Uriah, alors c'est réglé.

Je regrette immédiatement de lui avoir coupé la parole et de m'être emporté ainsi, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mon commentaire n'était pas rationnel, il était uniquement destiné à la blesser. A en juger par son regard, cela a fonctionné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! s'écrit-elle.

- Je me disais exactement la même chose.

Tris se retourne et prend son visage entre ses mains en soupirant. Une part de moi voudrait s'excuser pour ce que je viens de dire et tout faire pour me réconcilier avec elle. Cependant, une autre part est en colère et a envie de la blesser, de lui faire ressentir la même douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai failli la perdre. Lorsqu'elle a choisi de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de protéger sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Tobias ?

- J'aurais voulu que tu me considères comme faisant parti de ta vie. J'aurais voulu que tu penses à moi avant de prendre une décision qui aurait pu _tout_ détruire.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi sincère avec quelqu'un. Tris fixe son regard dans le mien mais ne répond pas immédiatement. L'émotion affichée sur son visage passe rapidement de la surprise à la douleur, puis à la colère.

- Tu penses vraiment que je ne te considère pas comme une part essentielle de ma vie ? répond-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire n'importe quoi sans risquer de me blesser ?

Je lui réponds en lui posant une autre question. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux mais, à cet instant, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. J'ai l'impression qu'un mur s'est construit entre nous deux et je ne sais pas comment passer outre. Il faudrait que l'un de nous fasse un pas vers l'autre, mais je sais que je n'en n'ai pas la force et qu'elle est aussi têtue que moi.

Nous restons donc là, sans bouger ni dire un mot. Comment est-il possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un sans pour autant avoir la force de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour arranger les choses ? Il n'y a rien au monde que je désire plus que Tris et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable d'être avec elle. Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine et chacune de ses pulsations est douloureuse.

Tris secoue lentement la tête et décide de briser le silence.

- Je t'aime.

Alors, elle se tourne et quitte la pièce.

Je ne peux pas retourner dans le dortoir et dormir dans la même pièce que Tris après ce qui vient de se passer. En fait, je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir et il serait futile d'essayer. Je décide donc de quitter le complexe et d'aller marcher. L'air de la nuit est frais et me rafraichit. J'avais l'impression de bouillir.

Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à une rivière et je décide de la suivre. Alors que je commence à me calmer, la réalité de la situation me frappe en plein visage. _Imbécile _! J'ai provoqué l'une des pires disputes que Tris et moi n'ayons jamais eues. Je l'ai blessée. Non, pire encore ! J'ai _voulu_ lui faire du mal. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Je la connais bien et j'ai utilisé ses faiblesses contre elle. Dans quel état est-elle maintenant ?

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau sait qu'elle a juste voulu sauver son frère. Elle a pris un risque et elle s'en est sortie. Maintenant, elle va bien et nous pourrions commencer notre vie ensemble.

Malheureusement, la partie qui refuse d'être rationnelle dans mon cerveau ne veut pas accepter qu'elle puisse penser aux autres avant de penser à moi. Tris est _mienne_ et rien ni personne ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de me l'enlever.

Je réalise alors avec horreur que je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père. J'ai délibérément fait du mal à Tris. Serais-je capable de la frapper ? Si une dispute dégénérait, serait-il possible que je devienne violent ? J'aimerais tellement répondre non à ces questions. Malheureusement, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Soudain, je cesse de marcher et je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le bord de la rivière. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Le lendemain matin, je n'accompagne pas Tris à sa séance de rééducation. Elle ne me laisserait probablement pas l'approcher de toute façon. Je décide donc de rester à distance jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me calmer. A force de déambuler dans les couloirs, je me rapproche de la salle dans laquelle elle fait ses exercices et entends sa voix à travers la porte entrouverte. Ce son me cloue sur place et je ne peux m'éloigner. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir, mais pourtant, elle me manque déjà tellement.

- Merci de ton aide, déclare-t-elle.

Je me rapproche et tend l'oreille.

- Mais de rien !

La seconde voix est celle d'Uriah. Immédiatement, je sens tout mon corps se tendre. Pourquoi est-il avec elle ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, ajoute-t-elle.

Je décèle de la joie dans sa déclaration. Je l'imagine sourire, agrippée à Uriah tandis qu'il l'aide à faire ses exercices de rééducation. Elle n'a jamais semblée très heureuse de les faire avec moi pourtant.

- Je suis là pour ça, répond-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le sourire idiot d'Uriah dans ma tête. Quel _imbécile_. Qu'est-ce que Tris peut bien lui trouver ? Tout à coup, je réalise que je ne peux pas en entendre davantage sans risquer d'entrer dans la pièce pour coller mon poing dans la figure d'Uriah. Je décide donc de m'éloigner et me dirige vers la cour. Le camion que nous avions emprunté pour aller en ville est garé devant l'entrée et je me souviens que Zeke rentre en ville aujourd'hui.

- Tu admires le paysage ? demande Zeke en s'approchant de moi.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il affiche un grand sourire et je suis heureux de constater que, même si lui et Uriah sont de la même famille, son visage ne m'agace pas comme celui de son petit frère.

- Tu n'es pas avec Tris pour sa rééducation ? demande-t-il, maintenant plus sérieux.

- C'est ton frère qui s'en charge aujourd'hui.

Ma réponse est amer et ne fait rien pour cacher ma jalousie.

- J'en conclu donc que vous vous êtes disputés.

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu es un idiot, déclare-t-il, son ton accusateur. Je serais ravi de rester encore un moment pour énumérer toutes les _conneries_ que tu as pu dire hier soir, mais il faut que je rentre. Shauna et moi emménageons dans un nouvel appartement.

J'aimerais lui demander comment vont les choses avec elle, mais l'idée de parler d'un couple heureux quand le mien est au plus mal m'agace. Je décide donc de garder cette discussion pour plus tard.

- Je viens avec toi.

Zeke me regarde avec stupeur. Je suis moi-même surpris d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas la quitter ? demande-t-il avec effroi.

Ce mot me donne des frissons. L'idée même que Tris et moi ne soyons plus ensemble est contre nature. Ma jalousie et ma possessivité refont tout à coup surface mais je décide de contrôler mes émotions.

- Jamais, je réponds avec certitude. Mais je suis en train de devenir fou. Je vais perdre la tête si je reste ici. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait ou je ne pourrai jamais être avec elle.

Zeke hoche de la tête sans rien dire. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement chez lui. Il sait trouver les mots qu'il faut, mais il sait aussi quand il vaut mieux se taire.

Je m'installe dans le camion et s'engage sur la route qui mène à la ville. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière et il me faut toute ma détermination pour ne pas sauter hors du véhicule et retourner vers Tris. Je veux être avec elle. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle. Mais, pour cela, je sais que je dois m'éloigner.

- Je vais retourner chez les Audacieux.

Les mots de Zeke me permettent de penser à autre chose. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'endroit dans lequel je voulais vivre désormais. En fait, j'ai toujours cru que je prendrais cette décision avec Tris. Maintenant que je me retrouve seul pour faire ce choix, la réponse me semble évidente.

- Moi aussi.

- Ha, tous les deux dans le poste de commande, comme au bon vieux temps. Quelle chance ! s'exclame-t-il sans tenter de cacher l'ironie dans sa voix.

Je soupire et décide d'ignorer son commentaire. En temps normal, j'aurais répondu par une blague et nous aurions continué cette discussion en riant, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter davantage.

- Espérons que ton humeur s'améliore d'ici là, ajoute-t-il, un peu sceptique.

_Oui._

_Espérons-le._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous plaît ! :-)<em>

_Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y a déjà plus de 500 visites pour les deux chapitres précédents! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde! Merci au peu de personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! J'aime avoir votre avis pour essayer de rendre la suite meilleure. :-) _

_A très bientôt! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

_Tris_

Ce matin, je me rends seule à ma séance de rééducation. Je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai rejoué ma dispute avec Tobias dans mon esprit toute la nuit en essayant de comprendre ce que j'aurais pu faire pour régler le problème. Lorsque le soleil s'est levé, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'y penser et j'ai décidé d'aller faire mes exercices. C'est là que j'ai constaté que le lit de Tobias était vide et qu'il n'était jamais rentré.

Tandis que je commence mes exercices de rééducation, une vive douleur s'empare de mon bras. Tant mieux. Ça a le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose, l'espace d'un instant.

Je marche en équilibre sur une fine poutre de bois et ne peut m'empêcher de penser que tout cela était bien moins difficile quand Tobias était là pour m'aider. Le simple fait de l'avoir à mes côtés rendait tout ce que je pouvais entreprendre plus facile. Je me mords la lèvre et essaie à nouveau de le chasser de mon esprit. Pourquoi faut-il que je passe mon temps à penser à lui ?

Tout à coup, je sens mon pied glisser et tombe sur le matelas situé sous la poutre. Je me cogne le genou et donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur pour évacuer ma colère. _Génial_. Maintenant j'ai mal à la jambe, au bras et à la main !

- Qu'est-ce que ce mur a bien pu te faire ? demande Uriah en riant.

Je relève le visage et remarque que Uriah est accoudé à la porte d'entrée. Il m'observe avec amusement et son sourire réussit à me faire oublier ma frustration.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour constater que tu as fait des progrès, répond-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi. Enfin, même si ta chute manquait quelque peu de grâce.

- De la _grâce _?

Uriah m'offre sa main et m'aide à me relever. Je me mets debout sur la poutre et continue mon exercice.

- Personne ne tombe avec grâce.

- Si, répond-t-il avec malice. Moi, tout ce que je fais, je le fais avec grâce !

J'éclate de rire et manque de perdre à nouveau l'équilibre, mais Uriah me soutient et me permet de me concentrer sur mon effort. Ma jambe va déjà bien mieux. En fait, je pense que je pourrai arrêter mes séances d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ma convalescence n'est pas encore terminée, mais je suis à nouveau capable de marcher normalement.

Je réussis à parcourir la salle d'un bout à l'autre et, après quelques exercices supplémentaires, nous nous installons sur le tapis. Je m'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux un instant. La présence d'Uriah est réconfortante. Il me permet de réfléchir plus calmement. Avec lui, tout semble si naturel, si facile.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? je demande en me tournant sur le côté pour le regarder.

- A une part de tarte, répond-t-il très naturellement.

Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe avec curiosité. Ce qui se passe dans son esprit est un véritable mystère pour moi.

- Je préfère les gâteaux évidemment. Mais, de temps en temps, je sais apprécier le goût d'une bonne tarte, ajoute-t-il en secouant légèrement le visage comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de très sérieux.

- J'ai parlé avec Tobias.

Je change complètement le sujet, mais je sais que Uriah s'y attendait. Il remarque toujours lorsque quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.

- Enfin, je dirais plutôt que j'ai crié sur Tobias. Et qu'il m'a crié dessus.

- Je vois le genre, répond-t-il en soupirant.

- Il m'en veut parce qu'il dit que je ne l'ai pas pris en considération quand j'ai décidé de sauver Caleb.

- Et c'est la vérité ?

- Non ! je m'exclame immédiatement.

Soudain, je reconsidère ma réponse. Je décide d'y réfléchir et, maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que la réponse n'est peut-être pas si évidente. Lorsque j'ai pris la place de Caleb, j'ai pensé aux motifs qui le poussaient à entreprendre cette mission. J'ai pensé à la douleur que je ressentirais s'il mourait pour nous sauver. J'ai pensé à mes chances de pouvoir m'en sortir si je prenais sa place et j'ai pris ma décision. C'est alors que je réalise que la réponse est _non_. Je n'ai pas pris Tobias en considération.

- Je… Non, j'ai pensé à Tobias, je me défends, ma voix emplie de trop d'incertitude pour sembler convaincante. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber, je l'ai même dit à Caleb, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le quitter.

- Tu ne le voulais pas, répond Uriah d'une voix très calme. Mais ça ne t'a pas arrêtée.

Je soupire en frottant mes mains contre mes yeux.

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? je demande, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne prends la défense de personne, et surtout pas la sienne ! répond-t-il en riant. Je pense juste que l'amour peut rendre stupide, parfois. On peut dire ou faire des choses qui n'ont pas de sens.

J'observe Uriah avec attention et son discours me fend le cœur. Il me dit toutes ces choses parce qu'il les comprend, parce qu'il les a lui-même ressenties avec Marlene, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée.

- Et tu vois, si ma théorie est juste et que l'amour peut avoir cet effet sur les gens, alors je pense que Quatre est vraiment, complètement et irrémédiablement _stupide_.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Son explication ramène de la légèreté dans la discussion et chasse mes idées noires. Je sens un poids se lever de mes épaules. Tobias ne m'a pas montré le moindre signe d'affection ces derniers temps, mais entendre quelqu'un reconnaître qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi me fait du bien.

- Plus sérieusement, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment plus que tout mais qu'il te le montre juste d'une manière… discutable.

Je regarde Uriah, un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'aimerais pouvoir exprimer ma gratitude, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour lui rendre justice.

- Merci de ton aide.

- Mais de rien !

- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il comprend très bien.

- Je suis là pour ça, répond-t-il en souriant.

Je sors de la douche me dépêche de me rhabiller. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les aires communes et le fait de me changer au milieu de cette pièce ne me plait pas du tout, même si je sais que je suis toute seule. Lorsque je regagne le dortoir, j'aperçois Cara assise sur son lit. Elle se lève immédiatement en me voyant et semble gênée, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je l'observe avec curiosité et m'approche de mon lit pour y déposer mes affaires.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cara se rapproche de moi et me regarde avec insistance avant de décider de répondre à ma question. Cela n'annonce rien de bon.

- Tobias est parti.

Elle prononce ces mots rapidement, sans ajouter de détails et continue de m'observer en attendant ma réaction. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire. Il est reparti en mission ? Le comportement de Cara n'a aucun sens et je commence à perdre mon calme.

- Comment ça Tobias est parti ?

- Il est reparti en ville avec Zeke ce matin, répond-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Cara et moi n'avons jamais été amies. Pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il n'a jamais été possible pour nous de développer notre relation. Elle a accepté ce qui s'est passé avec Will, mais je sais qu'elle se rappelle sa mort à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi. Néanmoins, nous avons appris à nous respecter, avec le temps. Je comprends donc que si Cara a l'air si embêtée de me dire ces mots, c'est que tout cela doit être bien sérieux.

- Je suis désolée, Tris.

Je sens tout mon être se figer. _Parti_. Le mot résonne dans mon esprit mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à le comprendre. Tobias ne m'avait encore jamais laissé tomber. Il est resté avec moi dans les moments difficiles et nous avons fait face à plus d'épreuves que la plupart des gens. Pourquoi décider de partir à la fin, maintenant que nous avons finalement une chance de pouvoir commencer notre vie ensemble ? Mais surtout, pourquoi le dire à Cara plutôt que de venir m'en parler ?

Mon incompréhension se mue très vite en colère. Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti une émotion aussi vive de toute ma vie. Je sais que Tobias et moi avons toujours eu de la peine à communiquer, mais il aurait quand même pu avoir la _décence_ de m'annoncer en personne qu'il a décidé de continuer sa vie sans moi. Je sers mes poings jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux. Ma respiration devient chaotique et je réalise tout à coup que j'avais retenu mon souffle jusque là.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? demande Cara, sa voix emplie de doute.

Je ne réponds pas et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Je ne sais pas où je vais et, à vrai dire, je n'ai plus nul part où aller maintenant qu'_il_ est parti. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment mais j'ai l'impression de ne même pas me souvenir du trajet qui m'a menée ici. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont paralysés, je me sens complètement perdue.

Tout à coup, je ressens une pression sur mes épaules. Je me retourne, ou alors c'est cette pression qui me donne la force de me retourner, et je me retrouve face à Uriah. Son visage me ramène à la réalité et je sens que le monde autour de moi reprendre forme. Je fixe alors mon regard dans le sien et je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tris ? demande-t-il en me secouant un peu.

J'aimerais répondre à sa question, mais les mots semblent coincés dans ma gorge. Les larmes que j'avais réussi à contenir jusque là commencent à couler sur mon visage. Je ne fais pas d'efforts pour essayer de les contenir, conserver une bonne apparence n'a plus aucune importance pour moi de toute façon.

Uriah me sert contre lui et murmure des mots réconfortants dans mon oreille. Je me laisse aller un instant et permet à mes larmes couler. Peu à peu, je retrouve mon souffle et réussit à respirer normalement à nouveau. Je décide alors de répondre à sa question, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi parce qu'il faut que je le dise pour accepter que tout cela est bien réel.

- Tobias m'a quittée.

_Voilà_. C'est dit. Chacun des battements de mon cœur semble physiquement douloureux. J'ai l'impression qu'on essaie de me l'arracher. Je voudrais tellement que cela cesse.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il avec stupeur.

Uriah s'éloigne légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il m'observe avec curiosité, comme pour s'assurer que ce que je dis est bien vrai.

- Il est reparti avec Zeke et a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

- C'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Non, je réponds en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne m'a _rien_ dit. Il est simplement parti et il a fait passer le message à Cara.

Le dégoût que je ressens en prononçant ces mots est indescriptible. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, j'aurais mérité d'avoir un véritable adieu et des explications.

- Quel espèce de…

Uriah ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa stupéfaction laisse peu à peu place à de la colère. Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et me sert contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

Quelle idée _stupide_. Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas aller. Mon côté Altruiste sait que l'on dit ces choses pour aider les autres à se sentir mieux dans les moments difficiles. Même lorsque les choses vont mal, il est agréable d'être rassuré par quelqu'un. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter mon côté Altruiste et ma colère est plus vive qu'elle ne l'était tout à l'heure.

Le soleil se lève mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Des images de Tobias se sont bousculées dans ma tête toute la nuit et je n'ai pas réussi à le chasser de mes pensées. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout cela est vrai. J'espère encore que les dernières vingt-quatre heures n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller à côté de lui.

Un rayon de soleil perce à travers la fenêtre et m'éblouit. Je me lève et quitte le dortoir sans faire de bruit. Encore une fois, je ressens cette sensation désagréable de ne pas savoir où je vais ni ce que je dois faire. Maintenant que Tobias est parti, ma vie semble terriblement vide. Nous avons gagné la révolution et la ville va devenir un endroit dans lequel il est agréable de vivre, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Si je retourne là-bas, mon existence ne sera pas différente de ce qu'elle est à cet instant précis : vide de sens.

Je passe devant le réfectoire et décide de ne pas m'y arrêter. La simple idée de manger me donne la nausée. Je continue ma route jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Et m'assieds sur les marches des escaliers qui mènent au niveau supérieur. Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, des bruits de pas me ramènent à la réalité. Uriah s'assied à côté de moi et passe sa main sur mes épaules.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je relève le visage et le regarde sans rien dire.

- Ha… visiblement pas, commente-t-il en souriant.

En temps normal, j'aurais répondu quelque chose à sa plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très inspirée et je décide de me taire.

- Je ne vais pas supporter de vivre ici encore très longtemps, déclare-t-il ensuite en soupirant.

Cette remarque plus sérieuse retient mon attention. Je comprends exactement ce qu'il ressent. Cet endroit est en train de me rendre folle. Uriah et moi avons tous les deux terminé notre rééducation et sommes maintenant tout à fait capable de vivre hors du complexe.

- Je veux m'en aller, ajoute-t-il en serrant ses genoux contre lui.

- Moi aussi.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de lui répondre. Je suis absolument certaine de ne pas pouvoir vivre plus longtemps ici.

- Est-ce que tu sais où tu veux aller ?

Je pose la question avec une certaine appréhension. Je ne sais pas si j'espère qu'il va me dire qu'il désire retourner en ville pour vivre près de son frère ou si je préfère qu'il décide de s'en aller. Uriah et moi sommes devenus très proches durant la révolution et encore plus proches depuis que les conflits ont pris fin. S'il décide d'aller quelque part, j'aimerais rester avec lui. Cependant, si ce « quelque part » est auprès de son frère, je sais que Tobias y sera également. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de le revoir pour le moment.

Au final, je réalise que si je ne pars pas avec Uriah, je me retrouverai vraiment seule. Les membres de ma famille sont tous morts, sauf Caleb et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de vivre avec lui. Mes amis sont retournés vivre en ville et Tobias m'a quitté. Cela me laisse relativement peu d'options. Soudain, un frisson me parcourt le dos. L'idée de me retrouver complètement seule m'angoisse.

- Tu te souviens de l'annonce que nous avons regardée ensemble sur les écrans de la salle de repos ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche lentement de la tête et je commence à comprendre ce qu'il a en tête.

- Ils avaient expliqués que des équipes étaient envoyées pour rejoindre les autres villes et aider à la réunification du pays. Je me dis que… c'est peut-être _ça_ que je devrais faire.

- J'aimerais venir avec toi.

Les mots sont hors de ma bouche sans que j'aie le temps d'y réfléchir. Cependant, je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de dire. La personne avec qui je voulais faire ma vie m'a quittée. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Et toi ?

- Absolument ! répond-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu réalises que ça ne sera pas facile ?

- J'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Si je reste ici, je vais devenir folle.

Uriah s'apprête à dire quelque chose et ravale ses mots. Il semble hésiter à me dire ce qu'il a en tête.

- Ecoute, si c'est à cause de Tobias, tu devrais…

- Arrête.

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Je suis surprise de l'entendre mentionner Tobias avec son vrai nom, d'habitude Uriah a plutôt tendance à l'appeler Quatre. Tout à coup, je sens toute la colère que j'ai accumulée en moi ressurgir avec force. Mon cœur se remet à battre d'une façon douloureuse. J'ai l'impression que l'on essaie encore de me l'arracher.

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Je ne veux pas penser à lui. En fait, je ne veux même pas qu'on le mentionne devant moi.

Je prononce ces mots avec dureté. Uriah semble presque avoir peur de moi. Je peux le comprendre. Ma colère m'effraie moi-même un petit peu.

- Très bien, répond-t-il en hochant très légèrement de la tête.

La préparation pour notre départ se fait plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginée. C'est fou de voir à quel point les choses semblent plus simples depuis la révolution. Le monde est toujours le même mais j'ai l'impression que les limites sont tombées, que tout est possible. Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait été complètement impensable de vouloir quitter les frontières de la ville. Aujourd'hui, nous le faisons avec le consentement de notre nouveau gouvernement.

Uriah m'a donné rendez-vous dans le niveau inférieur de l'aéroport. Un détail technique ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit lorsque nous avons pris la décision de partir à l'aventure : il nous faut un moyen de transport. Je ne sais pas conduire, mais Uriah dit qu'il a quelques notions de conduite et qu'il m'apprendra. Selon lui, cela n'a « rien de difficile ». J'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet.

Très vite, il me rejoint. Un homme plus âgé l'accompagne. Il porte des petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnent un air sérieux. Dans sa main gauche, il tient une petite mallette qui semble contenir des outils.

- Bonjour.

L'homme s'avance pour me sérer la main. Ce contact m'est très désagréable. Je retire mon bras contre moi immédiatement. Ma respiration s'accélère et Uriah me regarde avec inquiétude avant d'intervenir.

- Elliot, je vous présente Tris, déclare-t-il en se décalant pour se rapprocher de moi. Elle se remet encore de ses blessures et craint encore un peu les contacts avec les autres.

- Je comprends, répond poliment le vieil homme, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

Uriah se tourne vers moi et me regarde fixement, ses yeux interrogateurs.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, continue-t-il sans prêter attention au regard que Uriah me jette. J'ai été mandaté pour vous aider dans la préparation de votre voyage.

Il se déplace en direction d'une petite porte et nous dirige jusqu'à une grande salle dans laquelle sont entreposées des centaines de voiture.

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour votre mission. J'ai avec moi tout le matériel nécessaire pour vous permettre de démarrer chacune des voitures de ce parking.

Uriah et moi continuons de le suivre sans vraiment comprendre tout ce que cela implique.

- Les voitures qui se trouvent ici ont toutes été abandonnées il y a bien longtemps. Pour démarrer une voiture, il vous faut une clé. Nous ne les possédons pas, c'est pour cela que je vais mettre en place un dispositif qui vous permettra de la contrôler à l'aide d'une carte magnétique.

Finalement, l'homme s'arrête et se retourne pour nous faire face. Il sourit et lève les bras pour désigner les véhicules autour de lui.

- Faites votre choix !

Je me dirige vers les véhicules et les observe avec curiosité. Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de voitures au même endroit. Elles sont tous de couleurs et de formes différentes, mais je ne saurais dire ce qui serait le plus adapté à notre mission. Pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'une machine destinée à nous mener d'un endroit à un autre.

Uriah semble plus intéressé et observe les voitures avec ce qui semble être de l'émerveillement. Il passe sa main le long des véhicules avec fascination puis se dirige vers moi en souriant.

- C'est celle-ci qu'il nous faut, déclare-t-il avec assurance en désignant l'une des voitures du doigt.

J'inspecte le véhicule en question et hausse des épaules. A vrai dire, je serais satisfaite avec n'importe lequel du moment qu'il me permet de quitter cet endroit. Celui-ci est rouge vif et petit, mais nous n'emportons que très peu d'affaires avec nous. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Je m'approche et peut lire quelque chose d'inscrit derrière : Porsche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est une « Porsche » ?

- Aucune idée, répond Uriah d'un ton léger. Mais ça me parle. Pas toi ?

- Si, ça devrait aller.

Elliot s'occupe d'installer le lecteur de carte et nous sommes prêts à partir très rapidement. Uriah prend les commandes du véhicule et semble plutôt à l'aise. Probablement car il se refuse à me montrer qu'il est terrifié de piloter cet engin. Nous quittons le hangar et je vois le ciel bleu s'étendre à l'horizon. Le bruit du moteur résonne dans mes oreilles, je sens le vent s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte et pour la première fois depuis que Tobias est parti, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

- Alors, ça te plait ? demande Uriah, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il ne l'était en prenant le volant il y a quelques minutes.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'y faire, je réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

Il accélère et le bruit du moteur change, devient plus agressif. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été à bord d'une voiture qui se déplaçait aussi vite. La sensation est très étrange : elle m'effraie, car j'ai l'impression de perdre tout contrôle sur la situation, mais elle est également excitante, libératrice.

Nous roulons une heure sans rien dire. Le paysage défile sous mes yeux à toute vitesse et je suis émerveillée par tout ce que je vois. Il y a des forêts, des petits lacs et des centaines de maisons abandonnées aux alentours. Je me demande comment était la vie ici, avant que le pays souffre de la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le parking avec Elliot ? me demande finalement Uriah.

Il me pose la question sans avoir peur de me brusquer ou de me blesser, sans craindre ma réaction ou ma réponse. Si seulement parler avec Tobias avait été aussi facile, nous n'en serions probablement pas là aujourd'hui. Je détourne mon attention du paysage et la retourne sur Uriah.

- Je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse est honnête, mais je sais que Uriah attend plus de moi. Je réfléchis un instant à ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner ainsi de ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Mon éducation chez les Altruistes en est probablement l'une des causes, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'a fait agir ainsi. J'ai toujours supporté le contact avec d'autres êtres humains jusqu'ici et, même si je n'aimais pas cela, je ne me suis jamais éloigné aussi vivement d'un homme qui ne faisait que me saluer poliment. Non, je sais que quelque chose en moi a _changé_.

- Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche. Depuis qu'_il _est parti, je suis un peu… sur la défensive.

- Je t'ai touché depuis son départ, pourtant.

Cette remarque me fait réfléchir. C'est vrai, lorsque Uriah m'a pris dans ses bras après le départ de Tobias, je ne me suis pas retirée. S'il le faisait maintenant, je le laisserais probablement faire. Un contact physique avec lui ne me dérange pas.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour le moment.

C'est la réponse la plus honnête et la plus complète que je puisse donner à sa question pour le moment. Uriah me sourit et déplace sa main sur la mienne. Il la serre légèrement dans la sienne et tourne ses yeux vers, attendant ma réaction. Je ne m'éloigne avec panique pas comme je l'ai fait avec Elliot plus tôt dans la journée et, finalement, Uriah retire sa main.

- C'est déjà pas mal, répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

La voiture continue sa course effrénée à travers la plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue. Le temps passe et je réalise que je ne connais pas du tout le plan de cette mission. Je n'étais pas en état de prendre des décisions ces deniers jours. J'ai laissé Uriah tout organiser.

- Où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais poser cette question ! C'est difficile à dire. Nous devons rallier les autres villes à la nôtre pour réunifier le pays, mais nous ne savons pas où sont toutes ces villes ni même si elles existent encore. Une base de donnée a été extraite et il semblerait que nous connaissions tout de même certaines de ces autres « expériences » qui ont été faites à travers le pays. Nous pouvons donc essayer de les retrouver.

- Tu connais le nom de la ville que nous cherchons?

- Oui, répond-t-il en souriant.

Ses yeux semblent pétiller. L'aventure et l'inconnue ne font pas peur à Uriah. Au contraire, il semble plus éveillé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Peut-être parce que, tout comme moi, il n'avait plus rien qui le retenait.

- Apparemment, cette ville s'appelle Miami.

* * *

><p><em>Hey!<em>

_Merci pour vos reviews! ça m'a fait très plaisir de connaitre vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aussi à Anna pour ses messages. J'espère que la suite te plait!_

_Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la suite._

_Je sais que mes idées de fiction partent des fois dans des directions étranges mais… faites-moi confiance ;-) _

_A bientôt pour la suite! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tobias

_Insupportable_. C'est probablement le mot qui décrit le mieux ma vie en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vu Tris depuis une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Quelle idée stupide de la laisser là-bas et de revenir sans elle en ville. Les jours sont interminables. Je ne veux rien faire et pourtant je n'arrive pas à tenir en place non plus.

Heureusement, le transport qui ramène les dernières personnes en ville doit arriver dans l'après-midi. Je suis si impatient de revoir Tris que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pensais bien qu'elle allait être l'une des dernières à rentrer. Elle doit être en colère contre moi. Très en colère. Je suis parti sans dire un mot et je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle a réagi lorsqu'elle l'a appris. J'espère seulement qu'elle me laissera une chance de m'expliquer. S'il faut qu'elle me hurle dessus d'abord, je la laisserai faire.

M'éloigner de Tris quelques jours a été très difficile, mais je sais que le faire était nécessaire. Je voudrais passer ma vie avec elle, la sentir près de moi chaque matin en me réveillant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà réussi à lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Probablement pas. Néanmoins, je suis plus calme et prêt à discuter avec elle. C'est un bon début.

Mon appartement est légèrement plus grand que celui dans lequel je vivais avant. J'espère que Tris acceptera d'emménager avec moi. Peut-être pas tout de suite – et pour de bonnes raisons, mais un jour.

Je descends les escaliers rapidement et me dirige vers la sortie. Les véhicules ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et je veux être là pour accueillir Tris. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop en colère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à attendre dehors. Une heure, deux, peut-être plus ? Finalement, le soleil commence à descendre à l'horizon et la ville se retrouve plongée dans une lueur orangée. C'est alors que je les vois se dessiner au loin : trois camions. Enfin.

Je me lève et me positionne en face de la porte coulissante du véhicule. Plusieurs personnes en sortent, mais ces gens ne m'intéressent pas. Le deuxième camion s'arrête et j'observe ses occupants le quitter sans dire un mot. C'est lorsque je ne vois pas Tris sortir du troisième véhicule que je commence à m'inquiéter. Mon cœur martèle ma poitrine au point d'en devenir douloureux. Cara s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je fais un bond en arrière et la repousse avec agressivité.

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ça ? me demande Cara avec naïveté.

Quelle question idiote. De qui pourrais-je bien être en train de parler ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tris ? Elle est partie avec Uriah et quelques autres pour rejoindre les équipes d'exploration il y a quelques jours. Je pensais que tu le savais, ajoute-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je pensais que le martèlement de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique était douloureux. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un poignard dans la poitrine. Elle est _partie_…

- Je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais décidé de la quitter.

Je relève le visage pour fixer Cara dans les yeux. La colère qui monte en moi menace de déborder, mais j'essaie malgré tout de maintenir mon calme.

- De la _quitter _? Qui a parlé de la quitter ?

- Toi, espèce d'imbécile! répond-t-elle en criant. Tu es parti et tu m'as demandé de lui dire que tu avais besoin d'être seul. Sois dit en passant, pas très honnête de ta part. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de lui dire les choses en face.

- Que j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment : _oui _! Pas que je voulais la quitter.

Je me rends compte que je hurle et que tout le monde nous regarde, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

- C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Que j'avais décidé de la quitter ?

Cara ne répond pas à ma question. Elle baisse les yeux et se balance lentement de droite à gauche.

- Non pas vraiment. Je lui ai simplement dit que tu étais parti. Et que j'étais désolée.

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire le sentiment d'horreur que je ressens en ce moment. Mon cerveau parvient tout juste à concevoir l'idée que Tris est _partie_. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Tu es un imbécile, reprend-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Si tu voulais seulement passer quelques jours loin d'elle, alors tu aurais simplement pu le lui dire.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne bouge pas. J'aimerais aussi arrêter de penser. Me traiter d'imbécile semble bien léger. Je suis probablement bien plus que cela. Je serre mes poings avec force pour essayer de me calmer, de me recentrer sur moi-même. Il faut que j'arrive à réfléchir calmement. Il doit y avoir un moyen de réparer ça, de retrouver Tris. Cependant, il n'est pas facile de se concentrer avec Cara qui ne cesse de parler.

- C'est de ta faute si elle est partie.

C'est le commentaire de trop. Quelque chose en moi doit soudain faire très peur à Cara, car elle recule d'un pas et me dévisage avec effroi. Je suis vaguement conscient que Zeke retient mon bras pour m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de la frapper. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence jusque là.

- Viens maintenant, commande-t-il avec autorité.

Il me pousse en direction d'un bâtiment et je m'adosse au mur en soupirant. Quel merdier ! Je lâche un long soupir et regarde Zeke avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répond-t-il en secouant la tête. Je savais que Uriah pensait à partir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris sa décision et encore moins qu'il avait décidé d'emmener Tris avec lui.

- Dans quelle direction sont-ils partis ?

- Aucune idée.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, le dos toujours collé contre le mur. Je prends alors mon visage entre mes mains et essaie de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais je sais dores et déjà que c'est peine perdue. L'idée que je pourrais ne plus jamais revoir Tris me désespère.

- Il faut que je la retrouve.

J'ai de la peine à prononcer ces mots. Ma gorge est sèche et je sais que j'ai l'air faible et misérable.

- Le monde est grand hors de la ville. Tu ne pourras pas la retrouver. Je ne sais vraiment pas dans quelle direction ils sont partis.

Génial. En plus d'être misérable, je me sens également complètement impuissant.

- C'est une mission organisée par nos nouveaux leaders. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'obtenir cette information !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu connais leur direction ? Tu vas les suivre à travers tout le pays dans l'espoir de tomber par hasard sur Tris quelque part?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver !

- Tu aurais du faire ton possible pour la _garder_, me répond Zeke avec dureté, sa voix froide et autoritaire. Tu as voulu t'éloigner d'elle, très bien ! Comporte-toi en homme maintenant et assume tes choix.

Je ferme les yeux et replonge mon visage entre mes mains. Rien n'a encore jamais fait aussi mal. Je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est rester là sans bouger et essayer d'accepter qu'elle est partie et que c'est de ma faute. La réalité me frappe en plein visage, comme un violent coup de poing. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais je ne me l'étais encore jamais vraiment avoué. _Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle_.

Je me lève sans dire un mot et m'éloigne pour retourner dans mon appartement. Ce n'est pas vraiment parce que je me soucie de ce que penseront les gens. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais aimé montrer de la faiblesse, mais au point où j'en suis, j'ai de la peine à m'en soucier. Non, je m'en vais tout simplement parce que je n'ai envie de voir personne.

Je fais un pas à l'intérieur de mon appartement, puis mes pieds semblent cloués sur place. Je me fige et réalise avec horreur que j'ai emménagé dans un logement plus grand dans l'espoir naïf d'habiter un jour avec Tris. J'ai passé les derniers jours à penser à notre avenir, à tout ce que nous pourrions faire, à la vie que nous pourrions avoir si je trouvais la force de lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai réussi à me calmer, j'ai imaginé toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient devant nous. J'ai vu un avenir dans lequel elle deviendrait ma femme, un avenir dans lequel nous aurions une famille.

Un avenir avec _elle_.

Parfois, je suis vraiment trop con.

* * *

><p><em>6 mois plus tard.<em>

La ville se reconstruit. Le nouveau système en place n'est pas parfait, mais il permet aux gens de trouver leur place dans la société. Le Conseil qui gère la ville et toutes les factions n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il divise le pouvoir et permet de prendre les décisions en se mettant d'accord sur les besoins de chacun. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'investir dedans. Ça, et mon besoin d'occuper mon esprit.

J'ai été élu au Conseil pour représenter les Audacieux en même temps que Harrisson, peu de temps après notre retour en ville. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater le paradoxe de ma situation : j'avais décidé de quitter ma faction pour vivre en dehors du système et j'avais toujours refusé une place parmi les leaders. Pourtant, je me retrouve au cœur de la création du nouveau système de factions et ce en tant que leader.

A dire vrai, ma motivation première à rejoindre le Conseil était bien définie. Je voulais retrouver Tris. En étant au cœur de l'organisme qui gérait la réunification, j'espérais pouvoir retrouver sa trace. Les semaines ont passé, puis les mois. Nous avons reçu des messages de la part de plusieurs groupes d'exploration, mais Tris et Uriah sont demeurés introuvables. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que la vie se moque de moi.

Tous les matins, je déjeune dans la cafétéria avec Zeke et Shauna. Une réunion du Conseil a lieu chaque semaine. Nous discutons des mesures à prendre pour la réorganisation de la ville et des avancées dans la réunification du pays. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette routine.

Assis à ma place habituelle, je ne prête qu'une oreille distraite à la discussion du jour. Quelque chose à propos d'une nouvelle loi – rien de bien intéressant. Je me perds dans mes rêveries et pense à la soirée qui est organisée en l'honneur de Zeke et Shauna ce soir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils se sont fiancés. Dire que je me suis immédiatement réjouis de leur bonheur serait un mensonge. Je sais bien que je serais à leur place en ce moment, si je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour faire fuir Tris.

Tout à coup, je sens un frisson glacial me remonter dans le dos. Il est encore douloureux de penser à elle, et je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de le faire. Force est de constater que je ne suis pas très doué pour cela.

- Quatre, j'en déduis donc que tu es d'accord ?

La voix de Johanna me tire hors de mes rêveries. Je n'ai pas écouté la question et je ne saurais donc dire si je suis d'accord ou non, mais au fond, cela m'importe relativement peu.

- Evidemment ! je réponds avec assurance.

- Très bien. Tu te chargeras donc de recruter des professeurs pour la réouverture de l'école.

_Génial_. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas être attentif.

Nous quittons tous la salle de réunion et je me dirige directement vers l'appartement de Zeke et Shauna au lieu de rentrer chez moi. Mon meilleur ami m'ouvre la porte en souriant et m'invite à entrer. Je ressens alors un violent pincement dans ma poitrine. Quand pour la dernière fois ai-je réussi à sourire comme ça ?

- Tu as l'air un peu moins de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, déclare-t-il en me tendant une bière.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, je déclare en m'installant sur le canapé. Je suis responsable du recrutement des nouveaux professeurs. L'école va bientôt ouvrir.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il a l'air très satisfait. Evidemment, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne vois cependant pas pourquoi cela le réjouit autant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui t'en charges ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas spécialement...

- C'était un malentendu, je le coupe immédiatement.

Je n'ai pas envie de discuter davantage de la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de boulot, reprend-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Je réalise soudain que plus de gens sont arrivés. La pièce se remplit de monde et devient très bruyante. Je ne connais pas la moitié des invités et je ne ressens pas particulièrement d'intérêt à changer cela.

- J'ai parlé de toi à une amie, déclare Zeke d'un ton presque gêné.

Je bois une gorgée de ma bière et relève le visage pour le dévisager d'un air sceptique. Est-ce qu'il essaie vraiment de me dire ce que je crois ?

- Elle s'appelle Eva. Elle est vraiment très sympa. Je l'ai rencontrée…

- Je me fous complètement de savoir comment tu l'as rencontrée, je le coupe avec fermeté.

- Tu te fous complètement de tout ce qui t'entoure depuis six mois, reprend-t-il en soupirant. Quand est-ce que tu vas te reprendre en main ?

- Il n'y a rien à reprendre.

- Vraiment ? demande-t-il en secouant la tête. Ecoute, ce qui est arrivé ne peut pas être changé. _Elle_ est partie. Il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourt tout mon corps. Je n'aime pas penser à Tris, et je déteste encore plus en parler. Cette discussion me met très mal à l'aise. A cet instant, j'aimerais pouvoir disparaître et ne plus jamais devoir revoir Zeke.

- Ecoute…

Zeke reprend la parole mais s'interrompt un instant pour penser à ce qu'il veut me dire. Peu importe les mots qu'il décidera d'employer, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire qui pourra me faire changer d'avis.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je sais aussi que tu t'en veux, mais passer ta vie à te punir pour ce que tu as fait ne la ramènera pas.

- Je n'essaie pas de me punir.

Je sais que c'est un mensonge, mais il faut que je réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Tu peux passer le reste de ta vie à te lamenter _ou_ tu peux lever ton gros cul de ce canapé, prendre un verre avec la très charmante Eva, et recommencer à vivre.

Je me lève sans ajouter un mot et me dirige vers le balcon. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Cette discussion m'a donné la nausée. L'idée même de « passer à autre chose », comme Zeke l'a suggéré, me dégoûte. Je ne peux pas imaginer vouloir quelqu'un d'autre que Tris. Et puis, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi les gens ressentent-ils le besoin de se mettre à tout prix en couple ? J'ai parfois l'impression que des gens se mettent ensemble par peur d'être seuls. Je voulais une vie avec Tris. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, pourquoi voudrais-je trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer ?

Je bois une grande gorgée de ma bière puis soupire en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde essaie de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Tris dans ma vie ?

Soudain, une jeune femme s'avance vers moi et s'accoude à la barrière du balcon sans dire un mot. Je me tourne pour lui faire face et la regarde sans dire un mot. Elle est plutôt grande. Ses longues boucles brunes tombent le long de ses épaules pour terminer sur ses hanches.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Eva, déclare-t-elle sans tourner le visage pour me faire face.

Elle prend une gorgée de sa bière avant de poursuivre.

- Mes amis tiennent à tout prix à ce que nous nous rencontrions, ajoute-t-elle en soupirant. Ne le prends pas mal, je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de sympa, mais je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Elle est encore plus froide et cynique que moi.

- Je suis uniquement là pour leur faire plaisir. Je te propose donc un marché. Nous restons ici encore une dizaine de minutes avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour leur dire que nous nous rappellerons la semaine prochaine pour prendre un verre. Ensuite, on ne se rappellera pas et on en restera là. Mais au moins, mes amis me laisseront tranquille pendant un moment.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance également, je déclare en souriant avec sarcasme.

Eva lève légèrement sa bouteille pour répondre silencieusement à mon commentaire et dirige finalement son regard vers moi. Je constate alors qu'elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne le prends pas mal, déclare-t-elle, une pointe de gêne dans sa voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton plan me va très bien. J'ai l'impression que Zeke s'est donné pour mission de me présenter toutes les femmes de cette ville. C'est…

- Insupportable, finit-elle pour moi en riant.

- Exactement.

- Ils s'imaginent que rencontrer quelqu'un peut effacer tous les problèmes, ajoute-t-elle, sa voix teintée d'exaspération.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Une séparation difficile ?

Ma question fige Eva sur place. Son regard s'assombrit et son sourire disparaît. Je comprends alors que j'ai abordé un sujet très sensible et je m'en veux immédiatement de ne pas avoir été plus sensible. Je devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque qu'il y a des sujets que l'on ne doit pas aborder.

- On peut dire ça, répond-t-elle, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Je la regarde avec curiosité. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez cette fille. J'ai l'impression de la connaître alors que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je peux ressentir sa peine et j'ai l'impression qu'elle reflète la mienne.

- Mon copain est mort pendant la révolution.

- Je suis vraiment navrée.

Ma réponse est totalement stupide. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver des mots appropriés, mais que peut-on dire à une personne qui a perdu un être cher ? Je me suis beaucoup posé cette question, ces derniers temps. La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée. Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose qui m'aie aidé à supporter l'absence de Tris.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, reprend-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. C'est encore trop douloureux. On s'en sort comme on peut, mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. Mes amis ont de la peine à le comprendre.

- Les miens aussi, je réponds, pensif. Ma copine est partie avec les équipes d'exploration hors de la ville.

Je réalise que je me réfère toujours à Tris comme étant « ma copine ». La seule idée de la présenter comme mon ex me révolte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je partage cette information avec Eva. Peut-être parce que je me sens coupable de l'avoir poussée à partager une information très personnelle et sensible avec moi. Peut-être parce que je veux nous mettre au même niveau tous les deux.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler non plus. Tu veux reprendre une bière ? je demande en désignant nos bouteilles vides.

- Je prendrais volontiers une dizaine d'autres bières, répond-t-elle en souriant.

Nous rentrons dans le salon et nous dirigeons vers la grande table sur laquelle se trouvent toutes les boissons. Au passage, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'air idiot que prend Zeke en nous observant, Eva et moi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas ? Je lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant avec exaspération.

Aussi insupportable que soit devenue ma vie, elle continue d'avancer. Les semaines passent, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Une seule chose est venue changer ma routine habituelle. Eva.

Je l'ai rencontrée à la soirée donnée par Zeke pour célébrer ses fiançailles. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune envie de faire la connaissance de cette fille. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce besoin qu'ont les gens de se mettre en couple. Comme si avoir un partenaire dans la vie devait résoudre tous les problèmes. Cette rencontre ne s'est pas du tout passée comme je l'avais imaginé. Eva n'est absolument pas attirée par moi et il va de soi que je lui montre le même intérêt. Elle est encore plus cynique et plus froide que moi. Et j'adore ça.

Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois après la soirée donnée par Zeke. Evidemment, cela me vaut des stupides regards en coin de la part de mes amis à chaque fois que je la vois, mais cela a le mérite d'avoir mis un terme à leur obsession de vouloir me trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Tris.

Je me dirige vers le grand bâtiment gris en construction devant lequel Eva est en train de m'attendre.

- Tu es en retard, déclare-t-elle en soupirant.

- Je t'ai donné un travail. J'ai le droit d'être en retard.

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, répond-t-elle en souriant. Tu devais trouver quelqu'un pour ce travail et je t'ai rendu service en l'acceptant. Tu ne connais personne dans cette ville qui aurait pu prendre ce poste de toute façon.

- Et je ne suis pas certain que tu sois la plus qualifiée pour le faire. Je veux dire, enseignante dans la nouvelle école ! Est-ce que tu as déjà fréquenté des enfants ? Je les imagine déjà fuir en hurlant.

Eva me tire la langue et m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

- Ils s'enfuiront peut-être en hurlant, finit-elle par répondre en riant.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et marchons au milieu des couloirs en travaux jusqu'à atteindre une petite pièce au deuxième étage. Les murs sont peints en bleu et des oiseaux blancs ont été dessinés sur le mur du fond.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, je commente en observant ce qui sera bientôt la salle de classe d'Eva.

- Merci, répond-t-elle en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, continue-t-elle sans se retourner pour me regarder. Ce travail va changer beaucoup de choses pour moi. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

Je m'avance pour la rejoindre près de la fenêtre et m'adosse au mur en la regardant.

- Comme tu l'as dit, tu m'as aussi rendu un service en prenant ce poste d'enseignante. Franchement, je n'aurais pas su qui engager si tu n'avais pas été là.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Eva et moi n'avons pas toujours besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. J'ai toujours été réticent à l'idée de me dévoiler à d'autres personnes, mais je ne ressens pas cette gêne avec elle. Tout semble très naturel, sa présence à quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Shauna est enceinte.

- C'est cool, me répond Eva d'un ton très neutre.

Je brise le silence pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et je ne suis pas surpris de la voir garder son calme. D'abord, parce qu'elle ne connaît pas Shauna et Zeke depuis très longtemps. Ensuite, parce que je ne l'imagine pas être du genre à sauter de joie à l'annonce de ce genre de nouvelles.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'Eva décide de le briser à son tour.

- J'ai été enceinte.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Il me faut du temps pour réaliser l'implication de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

- Mais… tu sais. Quand _mon copain_ est décédé, je ne l'ai pas supporté. C'était trop pour moi. J'ai perdu le bébé peu de temps après.

Je ne réponds rien. Si Eva m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Que peut-on dire à quelqu'un qui a perdu son partenaire et son enfant ?

- Fais pas cette tronche ! reprend-t-elle avec énergie. Tu vas réussir à me déprimer !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer toujours aussi forte.

- Je sais, répond-t-elle en mettant un instant son sens de l'humour de côté. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour moi.

Je hoche lentement de la tête. Se montrer courageux est la seule chose que l'on peut faire pour traverser des situations difficiles et réussir à se relever. C'est ce que je fais tous les jours.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de me décider à reprendre la parole.

- Tris me manque.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je prononce ces mots. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont hors de ma bouche avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser. Nous ne parlons que très peu d'_elle _et Eva n'aborde jamais le sujet.

- Je sais, répond-t-elle avec compassion.

- Je me demande parfois ce que je ressens pour elle. Je la _déteste_ pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et en même temps, je l'aime plus que tout et il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à elle. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

- Non, au contraire. Je pense que ça du sens. Elle t'a fait du mal.

Je hoche de la tête tristement. J'aimerais que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai, mais la vérité est personne ne m'avait encore jamais autant fait souffrir.

- Tu dois trouver un moyen de lui pardonner ce qu'elle t'a fait pour aller de l'avant maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait bien changer ! Je ne sais même pas où elle est. Cela fait plus de six mois qu'elle est partie. Je commence à perdre espoir de la voir revenir un jour.

- Tobias… tu ne fais pas ça pour elle. Tu le fais pour toi.

Elle fait écho à son commentaire de tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il ne suffit pas de se montrer brave. Peut-être que, parfois, il faut savoir penser à soi-même avant de penser aux autres.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry!<em>

_J'ai vraiment mis long à mettre à jour. J'avais prévu d'aller bien plus vite que ça! Ma vie a été un peu (trop) chargée ces temps… quoi qu'il en soit, dès que les vacances seront arrivées, les mises à jour seront bien plus fréquentes! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour les nombreux reviews qui ont été laissés sur le dernier chapitre. Vous m'avez vraiment motivée à m'y remettre! Et à tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site et à qui je ne peux pas répondre par message, je vous dis MERCI ici pour votre soutien! :-) Vous êtes top! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Tris

Il fait chaud à Miami. Très chaud. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi loin de chez moi et je n'imaginais pas que l'air pouvait être aussi humide et étouffant. Nous avons atteint la ville il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'y faire.

Malgré tout, j'adore Miami. Cette ville est fascinante. Elle est le résultat d'une expérience ratée et d'une révolution vieille de plusieurs décennies. Ici, pas de factions. Le gouvernement existe, mais il n'oppresse pas les citoyens. Les gens sont libres d'aller et venir à travers le pays comme il leur chante. J'adore cette atmosphère. Miami a quelque chose d'enivrant.

Je suis tirée hors de mes pensées par le bruit strident produit par les vieux freins de notre voiture. Uriah et moi avons parcouru tout le pays à bord de cette petite Porsche. L'usure se fait ressentir depuis déjà un certain temps. On nous a proposé de la changer, mais Uriah a toujours refusé. Je commence à le comprendre. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de peine à comprendre sa fascination pour notre moyen de transport, mais après tout ce temps passer à voyager ensemble, cette petite voiture est devenue ce qui ressemble le plus à un chez soi pour nous.

- Tu es prête ? me demande Uriah, un sourire d'excitation au coin de la bouche.

- Prête, je réponds en soupirant.

Nous sortons en même temps de la voiture et nous dirigeons vers une grande tour métallique faite de pièces détachées. Le vent souffle dans les palmiers autour de nous. Je me hisse jusqu'en haut de l'échelle qui mène au sommet de la tour et me place à gauche du dispositif installé au centre. Uriah se positionne à mes côtés et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ça va marcher cette fois ! déclare-t-il en souriant.

Il commence à déballer le contenu de son sac tandis qu'une troisième personne se hisse au sommet de la tour.

- Prêt à faire des prouesses, Ezra ? demande Uriah en se déplaçant pour faire de la place.

- Comme toujours, répond-t-il, une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

Nous essayons de mettre en place les dispositifs de communication depuis maintenant deux mois, sans succès. Les équipes d'exploration ont très vite compris que rallier toutes les villes du pays ne nous mènerait pas à grand chose sans la possibilité de pouvoir communiquer entre nous. Miami a créé des installations capables d'envoyer des ondes et de transmettre des messages audio et vidéo. Jusque là, leur invention n'avait été utilisée que dans leurs frontières. Nous essayons maintenant d'élargir leur capacité. New York a réussi à contacter Chicago pour la première fois il y a deux mois. Pour Miami, Los Angeles et Seattle, la tâche s'est avérée plus compliquée. Les distances qui nous séparent sont immenses et les ondes peinent à parcourir de si grandes distances. Nous avons mis en place des antennes relais pour parer à ce problème. Force est de constater que nous n'avons pas fait du très bon travail jusqu'ici.

Ezra connecte tous les câbles qui relient le dispositif à la tour. Ses yeux semblent s'illuminer lorsque la petite boite commence à clignoter.

- On y va ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant les codes d'accès sur le panneau de contrôle.

Je retiens mon souffle. Evidemment, je souhaite que ce dispositif fonctionne. C'est le but de notre mission et rallier les différentes villes du pays ferait une énorme différence pour nous tous. Il s'agirait d'un pas immense en direction de la réunification. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Communiquer avec l'extérieur signifie également communiquer avec Chicago et avec une partie de ma vie que j'essaie à tout prix d'oublier.

Pendant maintenant six mois, j'ai fait mon possible pour y penser le moins possible. Pour penser à _lui_ le moins possible. L'impossibilité de communiquer rendait les choses plus aisées. Nous sommes si loin que j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Un monde où je n'ai pas à faire face au fait que mon copain m'a abandonnée dans un hôpital, sans même prendre la peine de me dire en face qu'il voulait me _larguer_.

Je secoue lentement la tête et soupire. A chaque fois que je m'autorise à penser à _lui_, je me mets en colère. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de faire exploser cette colère à sa figure, ou si je préfère prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas jusqu'à ce que le moindre souvenir de lui disparaisse de ma mémoire pour toujours.

- Miami à Contrôle 1, répondez Contrôle 1.

Ezra serre le micro entre ses doigts, sa voix trahit sa nervosité.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Nous n'en sommes plus à notre première tentative. Beaucoup ont perdu espoir de voir le dispositif de communication fonctionner un jour.

Chaque seconde passée sans réponse nous fait perdre un peu plus espoir. Je commence également à en avoir plus que marre de voir nos essais se solder par des échecs. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre l'escalier, le haut-parleur de la console se met à grésiller.

- Augmente la portée! demande Uriah avec empressement.

Ezra réagit immédiatement et tourne un petit bouton rond jusqu'à rendre le son plus net.

- Contrôle 1 à Miami, il était temps !

Uriah fait un bond sur place, tandis qu'Ezra pousse un cri de joie. Pour ma part, je me contente de sourire. Le premier point de contrôle va devoir relayer notre message aux suivants. Autant dire que les autres villes semblent encore bien loin.

- Séquence de codage pour la transmission vidéo, déclare la voix à travers le transmetteur.

L'appareil produit quelques flashs de lumières avant de dessiner la forme d'une jeune femme sur la console. L'image est instable et est ponctuée de coupures de quelques secondes, mais c'est tout de même une immense victoire. Nous n'avions encore jamais réussi à transmettre un signal vidéo aussi loin.

- Putain c'est bon de vous voir ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Agnya ! réponds Ezra avec une pointe de soulagement. C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux de voir ta tronche.

La jeune femme soupire d'exaspération et reprend très vite son sérieux.

- Nous avons déjà mis en place une connexion avec les points de contrôle numéro 2, 3 et 4. De là, la transmission jusqu'à New York est directe.

Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour connecter ces informations ensemble. Une communication avec New York signifie qu'une connexion avec Chicago est également possible puisque ces deux villes sont reliées depuis déjà quelque temps.

- T'entends ça Tris ? s'exclame Uriah. On va pouvoir entrer en contact avec nos familles ! Quand est-ce que vous pouvez relayer le signal ? reprend-t-il en s'adressant maintenant à Agnya.

- Evidemment! Vous avez mis du temps à faire fonctionner votre dispositif, mais ici on est au point depuis un moment.

Je sens la panique monter en moi. Je me suis toujours demandé si je voulais hurler ma colère ou tenter de la faire disparaître complètement. Il s'agissait d'une simple réflexion, mais sans possibilité de communiquer, je n'avais encore jamais eu le choix. Ne pas prendre de décision était plus facile. Si nous pouvons entrer en contact avec Chicago, mon isolement est terminé. Je ne peux plus prétendre que je vis dans un monde différent. Je ne peux plus prétendre qu'_il_ n'existe pas.

- Je lance la séquence de codage. La connexion va surement prendre quelques minutes, je dois vous faire passer par toutes les autres stations de relais avant d'atteindre New York.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous relayer jusqu'à Chicago ? demande Uriah, sa voix emplie d'espoir.

- Bien sur, répond Agnya avec assurance. Ils font ça tout le temps.

Je ne supporte plus de rester là. D'ici quelques minutes, nous serons en contact avec Chicago et je ne me sens pas prête. _Il_ ne sera probablement pas la personne qui répondra à cette transmission. Au fond, pourquoi le serait-il ?

Ma décision n'a rien de rationnelle, mais je ne peux pas accepter ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas accepter que Chicago redevienne réel. Je ne suis pas prête. Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers les escaliers et je quitte la plate-forme de transmission.

Le soleil se couche sur Miami. Les immeubles sont immenses et les grandes baies vitrées qui les recouvrent reflètent les derniers rayons de la journée à travers toute la ville. Les rues semblent étincelées. J'adore ce moment de la journée.

Cette journée n'a pas été facile pour moi. Nous essayons de faire fonctionner la tour de transmission depuis des mois. C'était ma mission, évidemment je faisais de mon mieux pour la mener à bien, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tout fonctionne aujourd'hui.

Je marche sur la longue avenue qui borde l'océan jusqu'à atteindre le seul endroit où j'ai envie de me trouver maintenant. Le bar.

Je m'installe à notre emplacement habituel. Uriah et moi avons l'habitude de terminer nos journées ici. Il y a beaucoup de choses que les habitants de Miami font mieux que nous. Faire la fête, par exemple. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de tels rassemblements dans notre ville. Même les Audacieux n'auraient pas pu prétendre rivaliser avec les fêtes sur la plage organisées à Miami. Si j'avais été d'humeur plus festive, j'aurais probablement apprécié cela. Malheureusement, je dois avouer que je n'ai que rarement la tête à ça.

Mon verre vient de m'être servi lorsque Uriah s'installe à mes côtés.

- Un autre, demande-t-il à la serveuse. Mais double. Avec des glaçons! ajoute-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

- Tu as soif.

Ma remarque n'a aucun intérêt. C'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai trouvé entre un silence gênant ou une discussion que je ne me sens pas prête à avoir.

- J'ai pu parler avec mon frère, déclare Uriah en ignorant complètement ma tentative d'éviter le sujet.

Je sens mon cœur se sérer dans ma poitrine. Est-ce qu'il l'a également vu, _lui _? Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas poser cette question. D'abord, parce que je suis beaucoup trop fière pour m'autoriser une telle faiblesse. Ensuite, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Il va bien ?

J'essaie de ne pas montrer à Uriah que je suis paniquée à l'idée de parler de Chicago et de tout ce qui peut s'y passer. Cependant, Uriah me connaît bien et il sait que je ne me suis pas enfuie de la tour de transmission sans raison.

- Mieux que bien, répond-t-il avec enthousiasme. Lui et Shauna se sont fiancés. Ils vont se marier le mois prochain.

Cette bonne nouvelle me fait oublier un instant que je voulais rester éloignée de Chicago à tout prix.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle !

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas tout ! reprend-t-il avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Shauna est enceinte. Un garçon, apparemment.

- Ils doivent être vraiment heureux.

- Revoir mon frère c'était… vraiment cool.

Je remarque qu'il ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Zeke et Uriah ont toujours été très proches et je sais à quel point être séparé a dû être difficile pour eux.

- Ils habitent dans le quartier des Audacieux. Apparemment, on n'appelle plus vraiment ça des factions. Les gens sont libres d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble en ville, des familles ont pu se retrouver. Ça a l'air d'être un bon système.

Je commence à sentir la tournure que prend cette discussion. Uriah m'observe avec curiosité et attend une réponse de ma part. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je garde mon silence et avale encore une gorgée de ma boisson.

- Tu sais qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix est douce, presque rassurante. Comme s'il pouvait me promettre qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision, que tout allait bien se passer.

- Ce voyage jusqu'à Miami avec toi a été incroyable. J'adore vivre ici et j'adore ce que nous faisons, mais nous sommes tellement loin de notre famille.

- _Tu_ es loin de _ta_ famille. Il y a bien longtemps que la mienne n'existe plus.

Uriah hoche lentement sa tête de droite à gauche pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi. S'il y a bien un sujet qui me semble non discutable, c'est celui-ci. Mes parents sont morts, mon frère et moi ne sommes pas très proches, tout cela laisse peu de place à ce que l'on pourrait appeler une famille.

- Malgré vos différents, Caleb est toujours ton frère. Et puis, la famille va plus loin que de simples liens du sang. Pense à Cristina ! Pense à mon frère et à Shauna ! Pense à T…

- Arrête.

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Il est la seule personne qui connaisse cette partie de mon passé ici, à Miami. Je lui ai interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit et je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il le mentionne dans une discussion, même en privée.

- Tris. Je t'adore, mais tu ne pourras pas vivre comme ça pour toujours. Eviter de prononcer son nom ne le rend pas moins réel.

Je baisse les yeux et fixe le sol pendant un instant avant de trouver la force de répondre.

- Peut-être, mais ça rend les choses plus faciles.

Uriah soupire et je peux sentir sa compassion. Nous avons développé un lien très fort depuis notre départ. Je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire du mal, mais je déteste la direction que prend cette discussion.

- Il est temps pour nous deux de rentrer.

Sa décision est finale et je commence à comprendre qu'il ne me laissera pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à Miami sans lui mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez nous non plus. Cela me laisse sans aucune option qui me semble acceptable.

- Tu sais que c'est ce que nous devons faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas s'il me pose la question parce qu'il veut s'assurer que j'accepte cette décision ou s'il me la pose parce qu'il aimerait se convaincre lui-même que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, nous avons également une vie à Miami. Quitter notre maison et nos amis ne sera pas facile.

- Je le sais.

Je n'élabore pas plus, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. Uriah a toujours été meilleur pour trouver les mots justes.

- Tout va bien se passer. On vivra toujours ensemble, les choses ne devront pas changer.

- Tu veux me faire quitter Miami _et_ m'obliger à continuer à vivre avec toi ?

Uriah me tape dans le bras et pouffe de rire avant de finir la dernière gorgée de son verre.

- C'est clair que je vais t'obliger ! répond-t-il en riant. Qui va faire la vaisselle et le ménage si tu n'es plus là ?

- Tu pourrais demander à toutes ces filles qui quittent notre appartement tôt le matin de contribuer un peu ?

- _Toutes_ ces filles ? Pas plus de deux ou trois depuis que nous sommes ici !

- Par deux ou trois, tu veux dire sept ?

La discussion commence à devenir plus légère et c'est agréable, mais je ne peux ignorer ce poids qui pèse toujours en moi.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tout va bien se passer !

- Je ne suis pas inquiète parce que j'ai peur que les choses se passent mal. Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour ça.

Je prends un instant pour réfléchir avant de poursuivre. Uriah et moi ne parlons jamais de la manière dont les choses se sont terminées entre _lui_ et moi.

- Je suis inquiète parce que je ne sais pas comment agir quand nous serons de retour.

- Mais si, tu le sais.

Je fixe alors mes yeux sur Uriah et le dévisage avec incrédulité.

- Disons les choses simplement. Tobias mérite que tu lui balances un bon crochet du gauche dans la figure. Après ça, tu aviseras.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être amusée ou horrifiée par son commentaire. Je n'avais pas entendu son nom depuis des mois et, à ma grande surprise, l'entendre à voix haute est moins douloureux que ça ne l'était la dernière fois.

- Je frappe plus fort de la droite, je déclare avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

- Alors tu frapperas avec la droite, ça va de soi.

Je finis par rire, et cela me fait du bien. Uriah a cette capacité que personne d'autre ne possède de pouvoir me relaxer dans toutes les situations.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en avoir un autre ? s'exclama Uriah à la serveuse qui passe à côté de notre table.

La jeune femme s'avance pour débarrasser les verres vides de notre table.

- Simple ou double ?

Elle a tout juste le temps de finir sa question que Uriah et moi répondons tous les deux en cœur :

- Double.

Nous éclatons de rire avant que Uriah ne reprenne finalement la parole.

- En fait, amenez simplement toute la bouteille. Nous allons en avoir besoin, ajoute-t-il en riant.

La jeune femme s'éloigne et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Finalement, cette discussion qui me semblait insurmontable s'avère être plus facile que prévu. L'alcool y est très certainement pour quelque chose.

- Plus sérieusement… tu veux qu'on en parle.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une question ou d'une déclaration, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il est temps pour moi de le faire. Tandis que je rassemble tout mon courage pour parler, la serveuse dépose deux verres et une bouteille sur notre table.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout contrôler. Vous vous êtes fait du mal, puis vous vous êtes séparés. Ça craint, mais ces choses arrivent. Tu décideras de ce que tu veux faire quand tu le reverras.

- Tu… tu lui as parlé ?

Finalement, je décide de poser la question que je m'étais interdit de poser. Je déteste me montrer vulnérable, mais après tout ce que Uriah et moi avons traversé ensemble, il semble futile de vouloir sauver les apparences.

Il m'observe un instant avant de finalement répondre.

- Non, déclare-t-il d'un ton très neutre. J'ai été mis en lien direct avec le nouveau conseil de la ville. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à parler avec mon frère. C'est tout.

Je hoche lentement de la tête. Quelque part, j'aurais aimé avoir de ses nouvelles avant de rentrer.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et je me demande comment je devrai agir lorsque nous serons de retour alors qu'en fait, il n'y a peut-être rien à ajouter, je déclare en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'il m'a larguée sans dire un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait en parler maintenant. Il ne pense probablement plus à moi et il est certainement passé à autre chose. Donc au final, je me prends la tête pour rien. Nous allons rentrer et je risque de le croiser à nouveau, mais en dehors de ça, rien ne va changer.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

Un rire ironique accompagne sa réponse. Il ne semble pas du tout croire à mon discours. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ma théorie a du sens.

- On peut continuer à en parler pendant des jours. La seule manière pour toi de résoudre ce problème est de rentrer.

Je soupire est j'observe la table sans rien dire un instant.

- Quoi ? demande Uriah, surpris par ma soudaine mélancolie.

- La bouteille est vide.

- Et je suis ivre, ajoute-t-il immédiatement.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et, l'espace d'un instant, je me dis que tout ne va pas si mal. Je vis sans Tobias depuis six mois, je peux continuer à vivre sans lui. Peu importe la ville dans laquelle j'habite.

Uriah s'appuie contre la table pour se lever. Ses mouvements sont maladroits et il devient très clair que nous avons tous les deux pris un ou deux verres de trop.

- Tu es ridicule.

Je me joins à lui avec la même maladresse et nous marchons aussi droit que possible jusqu'à notre appartement qui, par chance, ne se trouve pas très loin. Réussir à déverrouiller notre serrure me prend plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait. Je laisse les clés tomber sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je m'avance jusqu'au centre du salon pour me rendre à ma chambre lorsque je sens Uriah me retenir par le bras.

- Bonne nuit, Tris, déclare-t-il en souriant.

Nous nous regardons un instant sans rien dire, puis la plus inattendue des choses se produit. Uriah s'avance vers moi et je sens ses lèvres se coller contre les miennes. A ma grande surprise, je n'essaie pas immédiatement de m'éloigner. Il se pourrait même que ce baiser soit réciproque. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, et je nous sens glisser jusqu'à être allongés sur le tapis. Je roule alors sur le côté et le sommeil s'empare de moi.

Les premiers rayons du jour pénètrent par la fenêtre du salon et me tirent douloureusement hors de mon sommeil. Je suis surprise de me réveiller sur le tapis, mais les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent très vite en mémoire. Uriah. On s'est embrassé. _Merde_.

Mes mouvements doivent le réveiller, car il se redresse et se tourne vers moi, son visage encore endormi.

- Bonjour, déclare-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Je le regarde en souriant, mais ce sourire n'a rien de plaisant. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Uriah est mon meilleur ami, la seule personne sur laquelle je puisse vraiment compter. Si je le perds à cause de cette bêtise, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non.

- Si tu te sens mal à cause de hier soir, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas. On n'a pas… enfin, tu vois.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre de quoi il parle. Je ne peux alors empêcher une mimique de dégoût de faire surface sur mon visage.

- Arrête, c'est bon, reprend-t-il en souriant. Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça assez… dégueulasse.

_Dégueulasse_. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie vraiment que ce soit la manière dont il décrive le fait que l'on se soit embrassé, mais je ne peux cacher que je partage son avis. Ce n'est pas lui qui me dégoûte. A vrai dire, je l'apprécie énormément et je le trouve plutôt séduisant. Le problème ne se situe pas là.

- C'était comme embrasser… mon propre frère, je déclare, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- C'est ça, reprend-t-il en hochant de la tête. Comme embrasser Zeke.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et le regarde avec exaspération avant d'agripper un coussin du canapé pour le lui jeter en pleine figure. Je me laisse ensuite retomber en arrière, le dos collé contre le tapis, avant de frotter mes yeux. Le silence persiste encore un moment et je garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que Uriah reprenne la parole.

- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa question surgit de nul part et me prend au dépourvu. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et fixe le plafond sans dire un mot. Finalement, je hoche lentement de la tête pour répondre que oui. Je ne sais pas si Uriah peut le voir ou non. De toute façon, il connaît déjà la réponse à cette question.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire peut être appréciée! A partir de maintenant, les chapitres devraient mettre moins de temps à être publiés (VACANCES!). La suite est déjà en partie écrite et devrait arriver assez vite. <em>

_En parallèle, j'ai commencé à préparer un chapitre BONUS pour cette histoire qui dévoile une partie "cachée" de l'histoire qui, je pense, devrait vous intéresser… Si vous désirez le lire, laissez un petit review ;-) Si l'idée intéresse suffisamment de gens, je __publierai le chapitre BONUS! _

_A très bientôt pour la suite :) _


	7. BONUS

**BONUS**

Uriah

Le moniteur ne cesse d'émettre et de recevoir des signaux. Pourquoi faut-il que ce truc soit si lent ?

- Les ondes doivent passer par les deux antennes relais qui se trouvent entre New York et Chicago, déclare Ezra, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

Je soupire et m'appuie contre la barrière derrière moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de mon frère depuis une éternité. Six mois n'est pas une si grande période de temps, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre nous sépare.

Tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées, quelque chose attire mon attention. Où plutôt, le manque de quelque chose. Tris n'est plus là. Je ne l'ai même pas vue quitter la tour. Je ne suis pas surpris. En fait, j'aurais été surpris de la voir rester pour cette communication. Les mois ont passé, mais elle ne s'est jamais remise de sa séparation avec Quatre. Nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup, essentiellement parce que Tris a complétement banni ce sujet de conversation. J'ai très vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir mentionné le nom de son ex copain depuis des mois. J'accepte sa décision et je fais de mon mieux pour éviter d'en parler, mais ce n'est pas facile quand elle porte les marques de cette séparation sur elle de manière si évidente. Quatre l'a blessée. Profondément. Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Cette nouvelle Tris semble pleine de doutes et de peurs.

Le moniteur s'affole et je détourne mon attention sur le centre de contrôle. Enfin, la transmission semble avoir atteint Chicago !

- Vous m'entendez ? demande Ezra dans le micro, sa voix un peu hésitante.

Il obtient pour seule réponse une série de grésillement inintelligible. Immédiatement, il réagit en réglant les paramètres. Tout ce que je peux faire est de rester à ses côtés et de retenir mon souffle avec appréhension.

- Message reçu, vous êtes en connexion avec le point de Contrôle de Chicago.

Une voix masculine qui me semble familière perce enfin hors des grésillements et je pousse un soupire de soulagement. On a réussi ! Pour moi, il ne s'agit pas que de l'accomplissement de cette mission, mais aussi d'un pas de plus vers la maison. Je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet avec Tris, mais la séparation de mon frère et du reste de nos amis devient de plus en plus difficile à porter.

Je ne regrette pas une seconde d'être parti avec les équipes d'exploration et d'avoir vécu à Miami jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tris et moi sommes plus proches que jamais. Notre relation me fait beaucoup penser à celle que j'ai avec mon frère. Il fut un temps où je pensais avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Tris. Je réalise maintenant que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour elle, mais qu'ils sont d'une autre nature.

- Point de Contrôle de Chicago, ici Miami, déclare Ezra sans dissimuler l'excitation dans sa joie.

- Demande d'autorisation pour la retransmission vidéo, reprend une voix féminine qui m'est également familière.

J'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur les voix que nous venons d'entendre. La transmission longue distance brouille les sons et ne facilite pas ma tâche. Ezra entre une série de codes sur le panneau de contrôle et une lueur bleue se forme au centre du disque supérieur. Un hologramme prend forme et laisse apparaitre trois personnes. Je reconnais immédiatement Harrison, Johanna et… Quatre. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois. Juste avant que je ne demande à son ex copine de tout quitter pour partir découvrir le monde avec moi. Oups ! Il ne doit pas être ravi de me voir.

- Nous commencions à perdre espoir de voir une autre ville prendre contact avec nous ! déclare Harrison.

- Nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés d'ordre technique, répond Ezra, une pointe d'embarras dans sa voix. Miami, c'est pas la porte à côté, reprend-t-il en haussant des épaules, comme pour se justifier.

- C'est un plaisir de revoir un visage familier, ajoute Harrison.

- C'est un plaisir de me voir, de manière générale, je réponds en souriant. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens ont l'air de penser.

Mon commentaire fait rire Harrison et Johanna, mais Quatre reste de marbre. Evidemment. Lui arrive-t-il seulement de sourire, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps ?

- Où se situe Miami ?

C'est la première fois que Quatre prend la parole. Il ne semble pas heureux de me voir. Evidemment, il est difficile de juger de cela à travers un hologramme, mais c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons depuis des mois et il n'a pas encore pris la peine de me saluer, ni même de me demander comment j'allais. C'est une transmission officielle et il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler, mais après tout ce temps, saluer un ami serait une réaction normale. Enfin… il a probablement cessé de me considérer comme tel le jour où il a appris que j'avais demandé à Tris de tout quitter pour venir avec moi ici. Encore que, c'est lui, le responsable de son départ, selon moi.

- Miami se trouve environ 1400 Miles au sud de Chicago, je finis par répondre.

S'il veut jouer à ce jeu, je peux le faire également. Prétendre que nous ne nous connaissons pas, me montrer froid.

- Les cartes que les équipes d'exploration sont en train de reconstituer sont très sommaires et imprécises, mais penses-tu que tu pourrais aider à cartographier cette zone ? demande Johanna.

- Bien sur. Tout le Sud du pays a déjà bien été explorée.

J'hésite un instant à ajouter quelque chose. Commencer à parler de Tris ressemble à une déclaration de guerre avec Quatre. Cependant, son comportement idiot, que ce soit il y a plusieurs mois ou maintenant me pousse à vouloir le faire.

- En général, c'est Tris qui se charge des données cartographiques. Je lui dirai de vous les transmettre quand je la verrai ce soir, en rentrant chez _nous_.

C'est un coup bas et je le sais. Je n'étais pas forcé de la mentionner ainsi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être sympa. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. J'observe la réaction de Quatre à travers la retransmission holographique. Il semble totalement impassible, son visage plus froid qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande s'il se soucie encore de Tris.

- Excellent, reprend Johanna. Tu lui diras de nous les envoyer dès que possible.

Sa réponse me rappelle de quoi nous sommes vraiment en train de discuter. J'en avais oublié le véritable sujet de cette conversation. Pour être honnête, je me fous complètement de la cartographie du pays. Je continue d'observer Quatre et, soudain, je le vois baisser le visage et regarder le sol. Il semble pensif. Peut-être qu'il tient encore à Tris ? C'est difficile à dire.

J'ai beau me concentrer, il est difficile pour moi de m'intéresser au reste de la conversation. Ma mission ici a été remplie. Nous avons réussi à mettre en lien Miami avec Chicago. Dès maintenant, le reste ne sera qu'une histoire de politique.

- La prochaine fois, le conseil des leaders sera présent au complet, déclare Johanna en se levant de sa chaise. Nous aimerions parler avec les leaders de Miami. Ezra, j'apprécierais votre aide pour cela.

- Dès que j'aurais installé un relais au centre ville.

- Parfait. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois y aller.

Johanna se tourne et disparaît du projecteur. Je sens que la conversation touche à sa fin, mais je ne peux me résoudre à y mettre un terme sans avoir réussi à parler à mon frère. Les transmissions entre villes ne sont pas autorisées pour des appels privés, mais je dois quand même essayer.

- Je… Je me demandais si Zeke était dans les parages.

- Il dirige le nouveau centre de contrôle de la ville, répond Quatre. Son bureau est juste un étage au-dessous du nôtre.

Evidemment. Il ne propose pas d'aller le chercher pour que je puisse lui parler. Maintenant, il va vouloir me rendre la pareille pour mon commentaire de tout à l'heure. C'est bas, même venant de lui. Espèce de _connard_ _suffisant_, sal…

- Harrison, tu pourrais aller chercher Zeke, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais parler avec Uriah.

Harrison semble hésiter un instant avant de hocher lentement de la tête et de disparaître du projecteur. Il a probablement compris que cette discussion devait avoir lieu en privée. Je me retourne vers Ezra et il comprend immédiatement où je veux en venir.

- T'inquiètes pas, répond-t-il en souriant. Je vais voir où est Tris, ajoute-t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Je retourne mon attention sur le moniteur. Il ne reste plus que Quatre et moi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Il reste silencieux un instant avant de décider de prendre la parole.

- _Elle_ va bien ?

Son ton est toujours aussi neutre, son visage toujours aussi impassible. Je comprends alors que je m'étais trompé. Il ne me poserait pas cette question s'il ne tenait plus à elle.

- Définis bien.

Quatre soupire et hausse les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'il murmure quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il dit.

- Dis-moi simplement comment elle va, reprend-t-il, visiblement irrité.

- Elle va aussi bien que l'on puisse aller quand on se fait larguer sans explication au beau milieu d'un hôpital.

Soudain, le masque de neutralité que Quatre portait sur son visage ne suffit plus à le dissimuler vraiment. Ma réponse l'a mis en colère. Très en colère.

- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, déclare-t-il, sa voix plus froide que jamais.

- Pour avoir vécu avec elle pendant près de huit mois, je crois que je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Quatre s'apprête à répondre, mais il est coupé par l'arrivée de Zeke. J'entends une porte se claquer et la voix de mon frère résonne au travers du moniteur. Soudain, il apparaît au centre du projecteur holographique.

- Uriah ! Espèce d'imbécile !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, je réponds en riant.

Il n'est pas réellement en colère, mais nous n'avions encore jamais passé aussi longtemps séparés sans nous donner de nouvelles. Et puis, je suis partie de manière assez… précipitée.

- C'est bon de te revoir ! Il était plus que temps que tu nous donnes des nouvelles.

- On a eu un peu de peine à faire fonctionner les transmetteurs.

- Tu vas bien ? Comment est Miami ?

Je remarque que l'hologramme qui représente Quatre disparaît du moniteur.

- Je vais très bien. Et Miami ? Chaud. Très chaud. Cette ville est vraiment différente, mais j'adore vivre ici.

Mon frère tourne légèrement la tête et semble observer quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Après un court instant, il redirige son regard sur moi.

- Ils sont partis.

Je suppose qu'il fait allusion à Quatre et Harrison.

- Et Tris, ça va ?

Je comprends alors qu'il avait attendu le départ de Quatre pour me demander ça.

- Il m'a posé la même question, je réponds en soupirant. Elle a beaucoup souffert. Elle souffre encore, mais elle refuse d'aborder le sujet. En fait, je n'ai même pas le droit de le mentionner dans une conversation.

Mon frère semble pensif. Il hoche lentement de la tête et ne répond pas immédiatement.

- Enfin, avec la manière dont il l'a traitée, c'est normal. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre de chose.

- Il a été très con, je te l'accorde. Mais il n'a jamais voulu la quitter. C'était un malentendu. Et il en subit les conséquences.

- Quoi ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à entendre ça. Un malentendu ? Il faut être un véritable incapable pour larguer sa copine par erreur !

- Il n'a jamais voulu laisser tomber Tris. Il pensait régler leurs problèmes lorsqu'elle reviendrait en ville. Sauf que… elle n'est jamais revenue.

- Mais s'en aller comme ça ? C'était stupide ! A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? A ce qu'elle revienne sagement vers lui ?

- Non, peut-être pas. Mais des excuses auraient pu être un bon début.

- Des excuses ? je m'exclame, incrédule. De la part de Tris ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait s'excuser ?

Zeke m'observe, son regard fixe. Je ne bouge plus non plus. Soudain, je me rends compte que nous sommes presque en train de nous disputer à cause de Quatre et Tris, alors que leurs histoires ne nous regardent même pas et que c'est notre première discussion depuis des mois. Mon frère doit penser à la même chose, car un sourire se forme sur son visage. Tout à coup, nous éclatons tous les deux de rire.

- Je dois passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Tris, je concède en riant.

- Et je dois passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Quatre. Entre nous, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux.

Comme c'est bon de parler avec mon frère à nouveau. Je me rends vraiment compte maintenant à quel point il m'a manqué.

- Comment va Shauna ? je demande, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Bien, répond-t-il en hochant de la tête. Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui va se marier avec un Pedrad.

Je reste muet. Se marier? Mon frère ? C'est bien la dernière chose que j'avais imaginé apprendre aujourd'hui.

- Et puis, nous avons déjà quelques projets… un garçon de plus dans la famille, ajoute-t-il d'un ton presque timide.

Rectification. En fait, c'est _ça_ la nouvelle la plus inattendue de la journée. Je réalise alors que je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Je me contente de regarder mon frère avec un petit air idiot. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va bien, mais une part de moi est tout de même un peu amère. J'ai manqué tellement de choses.

- Tu vas dire quelque chose ?

- C'est vraiment génial. J'aimerais être avec vous.

- Alors rentre ! s'empresse-t-il de répondre

Il le dit avec une telle conviction. Je pense qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le placer depuis le début de la discussion.

- J'y pense, parfois. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Tris.

- Que tu en parles avec Tris ? répète-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? ajoute-t-il, maintenant un peu curieux.

- Ce n'est _pas_ ce que tu crois.

Il est bien loin de la réalité, mais je comprends sa confusion. Il fut un temps où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir l'attention de cette fille. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais pas comme ça. Notre relation s'est beaucoup développée depuis que nous sommes partis. Nous sommes très proches, nous vivons ensemble, nous faisons toutes nos missions ensemble, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Tris. Je la considère comme un membre de la famille.

Mon frère continue de m'observer d'un air curieux.

- J'aime Tris. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je tiens énormément à elle, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par elle.

- Uriah… tu es gay. C'est ça ?

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner un peu. Mon frère éclate de rire à nouveau. Je sais bien qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir avec mes explications, mais sa répartie a le mérite d'être drôle.

- Plus sérieusement frangin… tu nous manques. A tous.

- Je peux au moins t'en citer un à qui je ne manque certainement pas ! je réponds en faisant référence à Quatre.

- On se fout de ce qu'il pense. Il est complètement à l'ouest depuis que Tris est partie. Si tu la ramènes avec toi, ça aura peut-être un effet positif sur lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Je prends un instant pour y réfléchir. Je ne l'avais encore jamais dit à Tris, mais une part de moi était convaincue que Quatre l'avait complètement oubliée. Pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné ainsi, s'il se souciait encore d'elle ? Les explications de mon frère remettent tout en perspective.

- Même si je peux la convaincre de rentrer, je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand chose. Elle est vraiment en colère, tu sais…

- Quatre aussi, répond mon frère en soupirant.

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux un instant. Au fond, cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. Les disputes de Tris et Quatre sont leurs affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère et moi semblons tous les deux si affectés par ce qui leur arrive. Certainement parce que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps avec eux après leur séparation.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de leurs affaires et qu'interférer entre eux est une très mauvaise idée, mais tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui change beaucoup de choses. En plus, je ne peux pas cacher que je veux également rentrer. Je ne fais pas donc pas tout ça _que_ pour Tris.

- Tu vis chez les Audacieux ?

- Oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir t'installer là, si tu décides de rentrer. Les factions n'existent plus vraiment, il s'agit plutôt de quartiers. Tout le monde est libre d'habiter n'importe où en ville.

- Si je rentre, c'est pour être prêt de toi et de nos amis. Je n'ai pas envie de m'installer ailleurs.

Zeke ne répond pas, il se contente de m'observer. Je crois qu'il appréhende ce que je vais dire. Il ne veut pas me forcer à prendre cette décision, mais il a tout de même très envie de me voir revenir en ville. Au final, je sais que mon choix est intimement lié à Tris, que je le veuille ou non. Si rentrer n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, alors nous resterons à Miami encore un moment. Je sais très bien comment elle va et ce qu'elle ressent. Finalement, cette décision repose essentiellement sur une chose.

- Est-ce qu'il l'aime toujours? je finis par demander.

- Il refuse d'en parler, il est de mauvaise humeur tout le temps et je le trouve encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Alors, oui. C'est clair, il l'aime toujours.

Je hoche lentement de la tête.

- Commence à chercher un appartement pour Tris et moi. On rentre.

* * *

><p><em>MERCI A TOUS!<em>

_Je n'avais jamais encore reçu autant de reviews que sur le dernier chapitre! Il semblerait que cette histoire commence à vous plaire? En tout cas je l'espère!_

_Vous m'avez fait tellement plaisir avec tous ces reviews que j'ai décidé de me remuer et de vous donner le chapitre BONUS rapidement. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ;-) _

_A très vite pour la suite! _


End file.
